SnS
by SeiferA1985
Summary: Step into the world of Entra, where the technology to step into any reality of any universe exists, and follow the adventures of Seifer Knight and Rose Angel, two Alters from two different views of how partnerships from different worlds should exist.
1. Chapter 01

It was a hard, long day for the Commander.

There was so much tension going on with his army as they were assigned the task of bringing down their enemy's flying ship known as "White Base". Housed within that ship was a powerful Mobile Suit weapon known as a Gundam, and it was up to him and his team to stop them before they reached Jaburo, a station in South America.

This was the every day task that Char Aznable has been faced with for some time now, and he could only wish that he could get his tasks done quicker so he could be at peace once again. His only solitude he would get was the small chances he would get to rest up, as he managed to on this one particular day as his crew was stationed in a floating red armor vessel in a harbor in Zeon territory.

He had told his men that he would resting up for a few hours and to inform him if they spotted White Base on their radars. It was enough peace of mind to know that he could remove his uniform, which revealed his white tank top and grey boxers, as well as his mask, which further showed his elegent blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. He sighed as he rested on the bed, looking upwards towards the ceiling.

When would he be able to be at peace?

Who was the pilot of that Gundam?

And the most looming question his entire life:

When will he get his revenge?

He tried to cast away his worries as he let his eyes close. Slowly, his thoughts drifted away as he began to gain his inner peace...

...__

__"GAH!"

His eyes opened immediately as he heard one of his men ambushed by what sounded like a hard punch. He heard several more sounds from them as it sounded like they were being punched some more and even thrown to the wall hard.

He got to the corner immediately, grabbing his pistol from the side of the wall.

Someone from the Federation must of spotted their vessle. But how did they manage to infiltrate their territory so well? It made no sense at all!

The door busted wide open and as he saw the figure walk up, he holstered the gun towards the person.

"Don't move..."

However, his eyes showed confusion as he saw what appeared to be...

A cat... human... girl?

The girl, whom was in a large black trench coat, black hair with 2 bangs to the side of each of her green eyes and a ponytail for her long hair, did indeed seem like a cat girl with her brown fur replacing what should be human skin and a tail that swooshed left and right, like a cat seeking it's prey.

Her eyes gave a side glance to Char as she gave a small smirk, raising her arms up slightly.

"Who... or what are you?" Char questioned as he got up, gun still pointed at the girl.

He felt a chill down his spine. The girl smiled a bit more, deviously even, as she muttered:

"Gotcha!"

_**WHACK!**_

__The sudden impact he felt on his neck was unlike any blow he ever felt before, even though it clearly felt like it was coming from the base of a sword. He should have sensed this attack far sooner, but the being somehow managed to sneak behind him, completly disallowing his Newtype abilities from sensing this unknown foe.

He didn't even have a chance to ask why as his vision blurred and fell to the ground. As he blacked out, he could only see this unknown foe grab his body and carry him. He would not know where, as that's where he would completly black out.

_**SnS  
>Written by: CG<br>Co-Written by: CP**_  
><strong><br>Chapter 01:  
>The Great Escape! The Force of Justice VS The Insanity of Freedom!<strong>

_**Part 1  
><strong>_

"Char, baby, wake up..."

He felt his cheek being smothered by fur as his eyes slowly opened back up. He began to notice that he was inside what seemed to be an ancient dungeon of sorts, complete with grey brick walls and a small window on the corner that billowed out light from the sun. As he looked to see whom was rubbing him, it was clear it was the same girl he just saw a while ago. Or at least, it seemed like it was a while ago.

"Oh goodie, you're awake!" She exclaimed, smiling with glee and staring at his eyes with awe, her tail swooshing left to right in excitement, "Oh, I want to know SO much about your personality!" Her eyes then started looking around his whole body as she continued "Well, you seem to be like a less attractive version of Zechs... without the long hair. The outfit you were wearing could really use a makeover too, and that gun looked SO dated on you. If I just get you a new gun and a better outfit, though, then I'm sure I could..."

After ranting for some time, she FINALLY noticed the utterly disturbed and confused look his face was giving.

"Sweety, why are you frowning?"

He was lost in thought. What... kind of prisoner did he just become?

"SHOOT! I almost forgot!"

Her furry hands plucked a single strand of hair from his sideburns, which made him wince a bit, "What are you-"

She gave him no chance to ask as she darted up the stone stairs, "Don't worry, Char-ry-kins! I'll be back soon!". She then opened the door and closed it shut. He tried to race up against her, but as he tried to open the door, it was clear it was locked. He slammed his head to the door and sighed, "Perfect. I can't believe this meer girl could-"

"She ain't no mere girl", a male voice in the shadows spoke. Char got on a defensive position, unable to feel his gun that he had on him as the voice continued, "That creature is Rose Angel. A cat girl as you can plainly see. Dangerous as hell." A slight chuckle was heard, "... watch your back, newcomer. I pity you."

"Who's there!"

The mysterious person emerged out of the shadows, closer to the light to show himself as a man whom had short blond hair with a long grey trench coat and a scar on his face.

"The name's Seifer Almasy. And you better calm down. RA doesn't like her bishounen hurting each other... well, at least not TOO much." A slight smirk grew on his face as he side glanced at a particular person as an example. As Char focused his eyesight to see the person he was looking at, he could see a brown-haired man, about the same age as Seifer, wearing a black jacket with a furred collar and leather pants. His bangs covered his face at first, but when his eyes looked up to see Seifer, it was clear he too also had a scar.

"Come on, Squall, don't tell me that little fight STILL has you weakened so much!"

He showed a sense of enragement, but Squall said nothing as he lowered his head once again.

What kind of twisted dungeon was this? It made absolutely no sense to Char as he walked down the stairs.

"Can someone help me down from here!"

Both Char and Seifer looked at the direction of the ceiling, where the voice was coming from, to see a man whom looked somewhat similar to Seifer (Sans the scar) tied up from the wrists above the ceiling. Seifer remarked, "Aw, god damn, Shinra boy! Don't tell me she tied you to the rafters AGAIN!"

Angrily, he replied, "She made me take off my SHIRT this time so she could spray cold water on me!"

Seifer shook his head. Despite being her first capture, he would think that Rufus Shinra would've been use to this torture by now, "How am I going to get you down this time, pansy?"

"I don't know, how about you use your GUNBLADE!"

Seifer chuckled, "I don't know... you know what happened the last time I tried to use it. Almost sliced your face off."

"I know..."

"Are you sure you want to risk that, Shinra?"

"Yes..."

"Are you absolutely su-"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Meanwhile, in her own room upstairs with various posters, wall scrolls and action figures of various bishounen from anime and video games, was Rose Angel, whom was typing up a storm with a large computer in front of her. As she was analyzing various data that was being shown in front of her, a particular silver-haired bishounen with a black trench coat and a very long blade floated down next to her.

"NYAH!"

Rose Angel couldn't help but scream as she suddenly noticed him, "OH MY GOD, I told you not to do that, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth slightly smirked, enjoying the scare he gave to the girl. However, as he noticed her inputting data, his curiosity brought him to ask, "What are you doing?"

She turned around and continued her work, "Cloning again. Corolect is really uping the income on clones right now."

"Why is that?"

"The less travel we all have to do to multiverses, the better. Especially with SnS increasing their hunt on us as of late."

"Ah..." With those questions answered, Sephiroth decided to get another thing off of his chest, "I have a request of you, woman."

She sighed, "What is it this time, Seph?"

"Seph..." He snorted at the nickname. He was never too fond of it. Nonetheless, he continued, "I request that you allow me to fight that new capture."

"We just went through an army of soldiers not even like two hours ago."

"They were not enough. Besides, I thirst for a challenge..."

"Then use the simulator program that we have installed here to kill people or something."

"I thirst for a REAL fight, not artificial."

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

"But I-"

"NO!"

He showed a sense of frustration as he looked at a silver ring that was on his right index finger. This seemed to infuriate him more as he stomped the ground in anger. Rose Angel couldn't help but snicker slightly at Sephiroth's misfortune.

Back in the basement, Rufus (Whom was finally let down from the ceiling), Squall and Seifer rested their backs on the stoned walls, with Char doing the same on the opposite wall. The Zeon soilder wanted to see if he figure it all out from the explanation the 3 men have given him, "So... This Rose Angel... She 'glomps you, huggles you, hurts you', and various other assortments of love and torture... because she adores you?"

Rufus nodded in confirmation, "Precisely."

"And this 'Sephiroth' is her bodyguard?"

"Right."

"And there is no escape?"

Seifer forced a laugh, "HA! Even if you DID manage to escape with all the traps and mazes this place has, you wouldn't be able to last for long as long as that ring is attached to your finger."

Char raised an eyebrow as he looked at his right hand. Sure enough, on the index finger, there was a silver ring, embedded with various characters on it. Seifer continued, "That ring is the Corolect Capture Ring. It's place on any person who's captured by the Corolect Capsule or placed on by a Collector. With that ring, your abilities are limited and you can't even raise a single finger to even harm a strand of hair on your capturer. Not to mention you'll always have a trace on to remove it is pretty much useless as well, as it's hard bound onto your DNA."

"What if someone were to cut their finger off, though?"

"Sephiroth already tried that." Squall remarked, eyes lowered down, "But the ring protect the finger itself from even being cut. The only way the ring can be removed is if the capturer in question removes it."

Char shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe this... and this 'Corolect'... what is it?"

Rufus answered this inquiry, "Corolect is a group of pirates whom are into 'Bishounen Collecting', as they call it, sharing the same qualities as Rose Angel. Considering their methods are illegal in this world, they're always on the hunt from an organization called SnS, whom seems to act as the law enforcers here. Beyond that, there's not much else we know about SnS or what this world even is." The man gave a smirk as he waved his hair, "Though I have to admit, it does feel a bit honorable to be admired by someone." His smile then quickly turned to a frown, "I can't say the benefits behind such love is all fun and games, though... as you saw with my situation..."

Seifer sighed as he twirled his Gunblade, "Shinra's got a point. It's so bad that we don't even know what the outside world really looks like beyond these walls. Though, to be honest, it really isn't that-"

"Well, I am certainly not going to be trapped here like some type of animal! I have to at least try!" Char forced himself off the wall as Seifer simply chuckled, "Suit yourself. But beware of Sephiroth. While RA likes to avoid her bishounen from getting beaten to hell and back, Sephiroth seems to be the only rule breaker."

"And he's got that Muramuse too." Rufus said, "That sword is deadly. Just ask my father. Although he's not around anymore... which is a good thing."

Char gave a cocky smirk, "A weapon such as a sword is no match for a trained soldier such as myself, whether my abilities are limited or not." He then nodded at the three, "Gentlemen. Thank you for your assistance."

Rufus looked at Char as he walked up towards the stairs, brought out a lock pick that he found earlier and unlocked the door, out of the basement.

"He doesn't know what he's getting into..."

High above the blue skies, a flying crystallized ship of sorts was racing through the air at high speeds. It was so high up in the skies that no living being could see it from the ground below. As it continued onwards, the woman who was in command of this ship, despite showing no control of it by hand, stood proudly in the shadows.

However, her attention was grabbed when she heard a jingle play in a device that was next to a floating table next to her. As she grabbed it and pressed the screen, a young teenage boy appeared on the screen with black, spiky hair and a black tank top shirt with brown eyes.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to take care of that new capture you talked about."

His eyes blinked... and then he face palmed, "I thought we agreed we'd come up with a game plan first BEFORE we rushed into these things."

"I'm sorry, Seif, but it's too boring no matter where I go right now." A devilish smirk formed from her face, "I gotta create some chaos so I can satisfy that boredem."

"You CAN'T underestimate RA, though!" Seif said with concern, "We haven't even analyzed what kind of traps, guards or what not she has! The last forces we took care of were simple enough, but I know her; She won't simply leave her fortress unguarded!"

A chuckle could be heard from the woman as her yellow eyes focused more towards view seen through a window of sorts that showcased a large, dignified fortress, with a large moat around it and an energy barrier barely viewable around it.

"Then this will just end up being more fun for me... now won't it?"

"Wait, you have to-!"

She pressed the screen on the bottom and the video feed was cut off, as she laid the device to rest on the floating table once again.

Back at where the teenage boy was calling towards the woman in question (with his Key Tool, looking more different than it looked when he was a kid), he sighed as he grabbed a white jacket with insignias on both sleeves. With a quick whisk of the jacket, he put it on, then looked towards his Digimon partner, Patamon, "Start up Rose and get her engine warmed up." He then looked ahead.

"We're going to have to proceed with our mission a lot sooner."

Char continued to sneak down the corridors of the huge fortress, constantly keeping his guards up. The corridors themselves were covered with a red carpet with tan wallpaper and various pictures of art and bishounen all around. Char then stopped as he eyed the wallpaper, "... this is quite odd... I could've sworn there was a picture of a man with a cowboy hat on this just a moment ago..." He raised an eyebrow... then noticed that there was an open door right next to this wallpaper in question.

He felt no need to check this door... and yet, some sort of instinct brought him towards walking to this door. He stepped inside to look. However, the door immediatly closed and dissapeared behind him, covering the room in darkness.

"Oh! Who has disturbed my beautiful slumber!"

A prissy voice was heard in the darkness. The ruffling of a bed, as if getting off, as well as footsteps, were heard. Then, a set of curtains were pulled away to reveal the sunlight which bathed in the room. Char could only see a shadow of the person whom was speaking. He assumed at first that it may have been a woman, but the figure of the person, as well as judging the voice a bit more, confirmed to him that this was likely a man... a feminine man but a man nonetheless.

"You! The new one! How did you get yourself upon my marvelous lair?"

As the sunlight's rays got less blinding, Char noted what seemed to be a vanity desk with various make-up items and accessories on it. He looked back at the person and soon found out as his eyes adjusted that the person was indeed a man... a silver-haired bishounen-kind of man to be more specific. Regardless, he responded, "I suppose you could call me 'The New One'... but my name is Char. Char Aznable. And you are?"

The bishounen smiled and bowed elegantly, "My name is Kuja, and I am the Head Stylist of Miss Rose Angel's Fortress. But never mind that!" Kuja then yanked a bit and went over to the vanity desk, "Were you sent by her? She wanted me to do her hair later on." He then brushed out his gorgeous silver hair. Then, he plucked in his feathers, "She likes my taste, you know."

Char was being even more confused and disturbed by this place the more time he spent here. "If I may say... you are quite feminine."

Kuja smiled and made a curtsy, "Why thank you!" He then puckered up his lips and cleanly slided on the lipstick. "I consider make-up an art, really. To be frank, I didn't see this as my true ambition until Miss Rose Angel brought me here one day. How about you?"

Char was astonished. His face was more than enough proof of this. But he quickly became calm, "I... was always under the assumption that make-up... was for women."

"Oh, come now!" Kuja said. He then got up and walked over to Char, grabbing his shoulders and pushed him to the vanity, "That's all wrong! ANYONE could wear make-up! Even just a tad touch up can bring out the true inner beauty of one person! Come!" He made Char sit down on the royal red chair, "Let me show you!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I must be on my way-"

"Nonsense! It is a common procedure for every new member here to be given a brand new look by moi." Kuja's smile grew as he stated:

"So let Sir Kuja make you BEAUTIFUL!"

Meanwhile, as Rufus and Seifer played a game of Poker in the dungeon, a demented, terrified scream could be heard.

"He ran into Kuja?"

"Oh yeah."

Char quickly ran out of the door (Which, thankfully for him, somehow reformed) and slammed it behind him. He leaned against it, breathing heavily, "In all my years, I never..." He paused for a moment to wipe off the foundation and blush that was put on him in a matter of seconds, "I have to stay focused. I must escape..."

Kuja's voice was then heard on the other side, "You don't like my CREATION! 'Tis ART! 'Tis BEAUTY!"

"It was... an interesting experience, Mr. Kuja, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your services."

Kuja mummered behind the door, "No one appreciates my work... Ah, only Miss Rose Angel loves me..."

Char then wiped the sweat off of his brow and began to walk away. However, he only managed to take a few steps before someone phased in out of nowhere behind him, back resting on the wall.

"If you're looking for a way out, then I know the way. But it won't be pretty..."

Char questioned as he turned around, going into a defensive stance, "Who are you!"

"Another voice! AND IT'S A GIRL! FINALLY someone else besides Miss Rose Angel that I can relate to!" Kuja said behind the door, "Are you here for a make-over too!"

The mysterious woman gave a smirk as she got off the wall, ignoring the voice behind the door. Revealing a yellow tanktop shirt with black jeans, she also seemed to have long blue spiky hair with two red earrings. She only needed one sentence to introduce herself:

"The name's Ryoko."

She then grabbed Char's hand and with all of her might, pulled him with her, "Follow me!". Then, to Char's utter surprise, they both flew down the corridors. He couldn't help but yell out a bit in surprise as they zipped down the hallways, going from right to left. Just when the process was starting to get a bit dizzy for the man, she brought out her hand and formed three small energy balls, throwing them at the upcoming wall and causing a pretty big explosion, allowing the both of them to drop down into what looked to be a pipe system. He yelled even more as they slid down the pipeline... and eventually exited out of the end of the pipe, right into a huge dark sewer.

Char landed on the side path on his butt, while Ryoko floated above. Ignoring the fact that this woman was floating in the air and the fact they were in a sewer of all places, he asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Shhh."

Ryoko kept her finger to her mouth, which silenced Char. As he got up slowly, Ryoko brought back her hands, looking to the left and to the right as they both heard what sounded to be something rolling down a metal path.

Finally, they saw what looked to be a purple and white ball pop out from one of the smaller pipes. As it hit the ground, it broke open and brought out what looked to be several pieces of a figure of sorts, with a small brown base.

Ryoko no longer seemed to be worried, but instead seemed confused as she and Char walked up to the broken figure base.

"I suppose they dump out toys here too, huh?" Char questioned. Ryoko smirked as she grabbed the pieces, letting her playful attitude get the best of her, "Huh, I wonder what this is a figure of..."

As they walked down the corridors, she began to attach each of the bronze colored pieces. Meanwhile, though, Char questioned, "So again, I ask. Where are you taking me?"

Her eyes stayed glued to her task, "I'm going to take you back to your world."

Char stopped, surprised by what Ryoko said, "What do you mean 'Back to my world'?"

"You're no longer in your world. This is another world entirely called Entra."

He should've gotten the hint that something was amiss the second he saw so many out-of-this-world elements in this fortress, as well as with this girl too, and the out-of-context people he has met. But yet, it seemed so unbelievable to him.

"How are you going to take me back to where I come from then?" Char questioned the woman, "I can't even escape while I have this ring on my finger, and I can't even remove it."

"We already delt with one mission so far regarding a Collector from Corolect, and we managed to successfully free him as well. Don't worry, Seif and SnS have their ways of taking care of obsticles like that."

"But who is this 'Seif' and what is SnS?"

She stopped in her pace, while Char then questioned, "What is it?"

She looked at the completed figure in her right hand, with the base that connects to it in the left.

"Wait... I know this face..."

Suddenly, the base and the figure began to glow as they attached together on their own will. They floated away from Ryoko as the light got brighter and brighter, forcing Ryoko and Char to cover their eyes.

Her instincts then kicked in as she brought out a beam saber and struck a blade which was being thrusted downwards towards her.

Ryoko's eyes focused towards the man with the long, light blonde hair and large black trench coat, struggling to keep the blade from going more forward.

"You again, Ryoko?" The man spoke with a bored demeanor, "You are trying to help another escapee?" He shook his head as Ryoko finally forced him away, allowing him to land gracefully on the opposite end of the path, "I may have failed Lady Ria, but in the name of Lady Rose Angel, I, Alucard, will defeat you this time."

Ryoko smirked in response, "So that's how the capsule system works... heh heh... kinda beating myself for not noticing that sooner." She then thrusted her beam saber towards the mysterious bishounen, "Hey! Aren't you tired of being used as nothing but a tool, Alucard? Only being summoned when there's an intruder?" She then put her fists on her hip and gave a smirk, "Come on, why don't you come with us and I'll get you back home."

Alucard thrusted his sword towards Ryoko as well, "My home IS here, you vile old wench!"

_Wench?_

WENCH!

If there was one thing Ryoko absolutely hated, it was being called anything related to "old".

"Grrr... I'LL SHOW YOU WENCH, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ryoko quickly thrusted forward at Alucard, slamming her saber down to the ground as Alucard quickly avoided the blow. He landed a few feet away from her and raised his arm, summoning a hoard of bats from behind him. They all proceeded to swarm around Ryoko while Alucard stated, "Your treachery will stop here and now."

Ryoko sliced through several of the bats and managed to successfully get through, lashing out yet another blow with her beam saber to Alucard's sword. As they kept exchanging blows, Ryoko could only continue to question why a simple blade such as the one Alucard was wielding was somehow managing to deflect a powerful saber made of pure energy like Ryoko's. She knew as these exchanges of blows were being dealt that neither of them would go anywhere fast.

She had to think of a weakness...

Meanwhile, back in Rose Angel's room...

"How about this? You let me go back in time with your devices so I can kill Cloud."

"No!"

"What will one pathetic universe count for the infinite amounts of multiverses that exist out there? Even you infiltrate them without a care in the world."

"I told you Seph, NO."

"Well then-"

Sephiroth then paused as his ears twitched.

Rose Angel asked, "What is it?"

Sephiroth responded as he listened carefully, "... footsteps running... someone is trying to escape..."

"Maybe someone just ran into Kuja by accident or something."

Sephiroth shook his head, "No... these are panicked."

"All of them are panicked when they run into Kuja."

"No, woman!", Sephiroth shouted, "I've heard footsteps like this many a time in my training in Soldier, and I know an escapee when I hear one!" He then immediatly dematerialized out. Rose Angel simply rolled her eyes and continued her work.

_"... I got it!_

After deflecting several blows from Alucard, she finally recalled how she won her last fight with this man: Apparently his weakness was water itself, as she remembered forcing him into a fountain during the last battle.

As she continued to back herself towards the flow of water, she used this as her chance. She ducked down and kicked Alucard over, into the water below. She smirked as she expected to hear Alucard cry out in agony like before and dissapear...

... however, he simply raised his head above the water with an unamused expressed.

"What! But how...!"

He then brought out his hand to reveal yet another ring on his middle finger, along with the Corolect Ring on his index finger, "Protection against the water elements. Lady Rose Angel got this for me in the event I would have to deal with this situation again."

"Damn it!", Ryoko exclaimed. However, as she looked around, she noticed that Char was nowhere to be seen, "Wait... where the hell did he... GRRRR!" She then looked at Alucard, quickly changing to a smile, "Hehehehe, well, sorry, but I got a blonde rat to find. We'll finish this later." She then quickly phased out.

Alucard was surprised, "Running away...?" He then simply backed his hard afterwards confindently, "Hmph... coward."

Meanwhile, Char was continuing to dash down the hallwall. He knew that this Ryoko person was claiming to be helping him, but he also knew that if he didn't move, he would be a sitting duck...

Suddenly, Sephiroth materialized right in front of Char, causing the Red Comet to smash right into him.

Sephiroth looked down as Char rubbed his head once again, "Going somewhere?"

Char looked up and recognized the man by the description his new found comrades gave him, "You are the Sephiroth they spoke of."

Sephiroth gave a slight smirk, "You're smart... for a mortal." He then grabbed Char by the neck and lifted him off the ground and into the air, forcing him to choke and gag, "I made a deal with the Cat Girl, so I'm bringing you back to her."

Char's eyes were wide open as he held onto Sephioth's arms. Why was it that he was not sensing all of these sudden attacks as well as he did before? This ring that he must be wearing must be affecting his abilities a lot more than he initially assumed. He felt intense pressure from the choke hold, nearly feeling himself black out once again.

Just then, out of the blue, Ryoko materialized in front of Sephiroth, giving a hard punch right into his gut. As he lowered his face from the blow with his silver bangs covering it, the grip was loose enough for Char to get out of, landing on the ground, barely on his feet.

Ryoko looked at Char and exclaimed, "Hurry and run! I'll catch up to you!"

Char nodded and dashed down the hallway once again. However, Sephiroth chuckled as he raised his head once again, "So, a demon fighting against another demon. This should prove to be interesting..."

Ryoko smirked as she replied, "... I'm always up for a challenge!"

As the fight between Ryoko and Sephiroth began, Char kept running down the brick hallway. Eventually, he leaned against the wall to rest briefly, breathing heavily. He kept looking at the silver ring that was attached to his index finger.

That silver ring.

He started to loathe it very much. It made him feel like he was a tagged animal. A weakened tagged animal.

He wanted to get back to his own world already.

If this "Seif" and "SnS" could somehow remove this ring for him, it would bring much ease to the stress he was feeling now. All he could do was continue to hope that they could help him... that is, if he could escape.

As he was racing in his thoughts, however, a particular blue-suited man walked down the hallway and looked at him. Char, not trusting anybody at the moment, tackled down the man and, with a shard of glass he managed to find earlier, drew it out to his neck, "Are you on her side!"

"H-Her?" The man questioned. However, he quickly figured it out, "You mean RA? No. I'm on neither side! I'm a neutral guy! Honest!"

Char grimaced at the opportunity as he brought the shard closer to his neck, "I'm not taking my chances right now with no one, so you will direct me to the exit. Please."

The man, now a hostage, simply sighed, "... I always seem to get into things like this..."

Back at Rose Angel's room, Sephiroth materialized once more as he seemed slightly weakened as he held his shoulder, "RA."

"WHAT?" Rose Angel said as she looked over the computer in an annoyed manner. Though she should be concerned about how Sephiroth looked, she's seen him in enough fights not to get too concerned.

"... Char is trying to escape. And Ryoko is helping him escape."

Ryoko.

She knew only one person who'd have Ryoko as a partner.

She sighed, "I see... no bishounen is allowed to leave here, unless it's by my direct orders. I have a reputation to keep with them after all; If one escapes, then all of them will try." She then got out her jacket once again and put it on.

"Get me the Gasha Shot. Ryoko will soon be mine."

Meanwhile, Char and his hostage, who earlier mentioned his name was "Reeve", continued to walk down the sewers, Reeve still having the shard of glass close to his neck. He pointed at certain directions whenever they got to a fork in the pathway. As they continued to walk down, Reeve decided to say for no reason, "You know, I helped RA design this place. I'm quite proud of it, really."

"Yes, it's lovely..." Char said sarcastically, "So you would be the one I would want to kill for this, then."

"Er-nevermind."

As they continued to walk down the hallways, Ryoko finally managed to phase in next to Char, although appearing a bit exhausted. Char had to ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it." She remarked, wincing a bit in pain, "Eh heh heh... maybe I underestimated him a bit, but once we're out of here, we'll be fine."

Char nodded respectfully, "I appreciate your help, Ryoko. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. You too... Reeve, was it?"

Reeve was sweating as he pointed right, "Y... yeah."

They continued to walk a bit further until they came to a large, steel door. Char gave a sigh of relief as he flung Reeve to the side. As Char opened the door, however, Ryoko felt being kicked from behind by the man whom led them here, forcing her to tackle into Char and have both of them stumble into the room, with the door immediately shutting and locking itself.

All the while, Reeve sighed as he clicked his wristwatch, "RA? Do you copy?"

Her voice was heard from the wristwatch, "I suppose you took care of them?"

Reeve nodded, "I caught a glimpse of Ryoko before she arrived, so I set up Alucard's Capsule as a trap, then mislead them into your GF Chamber. They are definitely trapped. The walls are too thick for her to blast through and the GFs will keep them in line."

He could hear a sigh of relief from the intercom, "Good work, Reeve. A reward will await you... you're a grand spy."

Reeve once again nodded, "I'll provide you with the information I heard once I arrive to your room."

"No need. I'm going to head there personally to get Ryoko for my own."

Reeve quickly raised an eyebrow, "But I thought Corolect was only focus on Bishounen?"

He could hear a mischievous chuckle from the girl.

"There are more things we can capture than just Bishounen. Especially for experiments."

_**Part 2  
><strong>_

Ryoko and Char both tried to open the door in the dark room, but they realized soon that they were completely trapped in. "Well this is just perfect...", Char muttered as he sat down on the ground. Ryoko smirked as she powered up several energy spheres, "Heh! I wouldn't count us out just yet!"

As she threw the energy spheres and saw them explode, leaving behind no opening at all, however, it was clear that they were indeed trapped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, demon."

The low, growling voice brought a sense of fear to both of them as they backed up to the door. The glowing red eyes of a three-headed dog demon that they could barely see was seen in the darkness.

"What are you?" She questioned.

"We are the Guardian Forces" A being with wings named Siren explained as her body illuminated the room more, "And as soldiers of Lady Rose Angel's defense system, it is our duty to subdue you until she arrives."

Another being, this time a fire demon named Ifrit, appeared and spoke, cracking his knuckles, "So until then, we get to beat up little punks like you!"

Char could only look on in pure disbelief as he saw several demonic beings appear, ready to fight. He felt like this all had to be a dream. No way could he be encountering so many out-of-this-world monsters. It was clear that the only way HE could beat such beings was with a Mobile Suit... and even then, he had to question if that would have helped at all.

Ryoko seemed to keep her cool, despite the situation looking grim, "Heh heh, come on guys! Don't be so hard on us! Why don't you just let us go..." It was then that she gave a demonic smirk, "... before I hurt YOU all."

The water snake known as Leviathan hissed as he spoke in a slippery snake voice, "We cannot do that... We would disssssapoint the Massssster..."

A hoard of Knights, whom were known as the powerful Knights of the Round, appeared. They're leader stepped forward and proclaimed, "We shall defend our Lady's cause to the very end, demon! Prepare to be punished!"

They slowly started to back up to the wall as Ryoko got her beam sword out, "Last chance guys... let us go..."

The ice goddess known as Shiva spoke in an echoing, icy voice, "Truly, you should be afraid, darling Ryoko. I do not wish to harm you, but you leave us no choice..." An icy shard then slowly formed in-between her hands. Seeing that all the Guardian Forces were preparing their attacks, Ryoko focused hard as each of them prepared their attacks. Then, they all unleashed their powers, with Shiva unleashing her's first.

"HERE WE GO!"

Ryoko dashed right towards the attack and deflected it straight at Ifrit. Not seeing this sudden deflection, he was stabbed with the shard and sent down to the ground. Siren unleashed a wave attack towards Ryoko, but Ryoko pulled through and gave a hard elbow right to her neck, sending her down. All the Knights of the Round prepared to attack her once she stopped, but she simply phased out as their blades clashed with one another. She phased right back in and unleashed several more energy blasts right towards the Knights.

However, she barely was able to give a side glance as Cerebus thrusted his paw down to slam Ryoko to the ground, holding her down. Ryoko, weakened from the previous battle, was starting to feel the scars from it as she cried out in pain. Char tried to run to Ryoko, but Shiva immediately got in the way, putting a sharp ice shard right to his chin, ready to strike.

Ifrit managed to get up, weakened from the blow. However, his enragement fueled his energy as he looked at Ryoko, "YOU WORTHLESS WENCH! I'LL BURN YOU TO THE GROUIND!"

As he stomped towards Ryoko, she immediately braced for what she expected to be a long, LONG set of painful days... or just flat out close to death altogether.

But Ifrit stopped as soon as he, and all the Guardian Forces heard a sound. A very rocky, rumbling sound.

They stared the the direction of the sound as it got louder... and louder...

Suddenly, a crack was seen on the wall...

And out of nowhere, the crack exploded with a robot drilling out and punching Ifrit with a powerful metal fist, sending his body carening into the steel wall. It managed to quickly flip to the ground, drill right into Cerebus' face and grab Ryoko. Then, it careened itself onto Shiva, forcing her to the steel wall as well. This gave it ample time to turn it's drill hand into a normal hand and grab Char as well.

The actions were so quick that the Guardian Forces were barely given any time at all to attack, so they rushed right at the bot. However, as it threw both of them into an opening cockpit, and quickly shut the opening, it made it's last seconds count and dash right back into the hole it created.

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" The leader of the Knights shouted as his men dashed foward, following the escapees into the hole.

Further inside the sewers, as Rose Angel got a capsule ball back together with her left hand (and her right hand now looking somewhat like an arm cannon), red lights were blinking all around with an alarm sounding off. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the lights, "He made it out...?"

Rose Angel, furious as she could be, slammed her fist on the ground, "DAMN IT! How can this be!"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I can't imagine how they even made it out."

She quickly put the capsule in her jacket's pocket and ran down the hallway, and as Sephiroth followed her, she brought out her Key Tool attached to her right wrist (which seemed perfectly connected with the arm-cannon-like Gasha Shot) and pressed a few commands. Then she stated as her voice could be heard all around the base, "We got an escapee from the Guardian Force chamber! Repeat! We have an escapee from the Guardian Force chamber! I need every last men available to head outside RIGHT NOW! Let's move it, you bums!"

Rufus dropped his poker hand as he looked up in shock, "He... He made it out!"

Seifer, however, shook his head, "Even if Char made it outside, he won't get far. As long as he has that ring on his finger, they'll find him and bring him back. One way or another..." Seifer's eyes then glanced at something, "Hey."

"What?"

"I noticed your hand."

"Huh? DAMN IT!"

"Hm?" Kuja said, perplexed as he heard the announcement. "Oh! That Char fellow! Ha!" He then gave a salute, facing to the ceiling, "I wish you the best of luck!"

Meanwhile, inside a hanger separate from the fortress, a particular brown haired teen with a cap on and a braid behind him turned his head when he heard the alarm sounded. "Whoa! Aw yeah! Someone made it out! Kick ass, it's fight time!"

As the man ran down the hanger and opened the double doors, he saw before him three mobile suits. One of them was, of course, his partner: Deathscythe.

As he ran down the hanger and got up the staircase, he saw one of his partners run next to him, "Hey, Quatre!"

The yellow haired pilot nodded, "I know, Duo, I know! This Char fellow must know the kind ways of RA!"

Duo shook his head and sighed, "Well, I wouldn't say KIND, but... yeah. Do you think he wasn't told about the whole preparation the fortress was going through for Rose Angel's upcoming birthday? Maybe he thought the basement was where everyone was kept!"

Quatre shook his head as well, "Even if he was told this, I'm sure the negative qualities of Corolect was likely spoken to him by the likes of Rufus. If that was the case, then I would understand why he would think this place is unusual. But that is why he must know the full truth of this place and! Come on, Duo!"

"Right!"

Both pilots then got up to the top, jumped inside their Gundams as the eyes started to glow green. However, they noticed that the Mobile Suit in the center, which was a red Mobile Suit called Epyon, began to move before them. Duo quickly called out, "Hey, wait up, Zechs!"

The man with longer blonde hair than Char shook his head and smirked, "I feel like I need to get out there first before you two do... call it an instinct, if you will. I heard this man was similar to me..."

"I want to find out how exactly."

He then got on a platform and with it, darted out to the open skies.

As Rose Angel put aside her Key Tool, Sephiroth couldn't help but ask something he thought of, "RA."

"What?"

"Couldn't you ask for support from Corolect in the event he makes it outside our area?"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me!" She exclaimed, "The Captain would have a fit if she heard of my situation! It's our own responsibility to keep our Bishounen at bay! It's absolutely VITAL that we keep this between us! If she finds out I lost even ONE of my bishounen..."

"But they HAVE told you and all the other Corolect Collectors that if this situation happens, to contact them."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"So why must you keep this a secret from them if this is the case. Clearly if they told you to contact her if things get bad, then it's clear they do want to know."

Rose Angel face palmed as she looked back at Sephiroth, "Look. I KNOW they said we should contact them. But to me, it's do or die! The last thing I want to do is tell my head officer that I goofed up."

The cat girl kept her determined look as she looked forward:

"We CANNOT afford to lose Char."

As Ryoko and Char came to, they both realized they were inside the robot that saved them. Ryoko began to notice where she was in, but Char was confused as ever; It certainly looked like a Mobile Suit in a way, but at the same time.

"I see you two finally decided to wake up."

Char moved his head to see that a girl with brown hair and a spike on each side of her hair, with a pink clip on, as well as a pink outfit and two earrings that looked like skulls of sorts, was the pilot.

The girl's green eyes looked at Char and smirked, giving a thumbs up, "The name's Tron Bonne."

"Char Aznable. It's a pleasure."

"Wow, Tron!" Ryoko exclaimed in a sigh of relief as she looked at the girl from the other side of where Char was at, "If there was a time as any to be grateful that you're here for us, it's now!"

"Don't get too cocky yet, Ryoko." Tron commented as her eyes focused on the screen, "I'm picking up readings of an alarm set off. Almost everyone in Rose Angel's fortress knows that we're trying this operation now."

Ryoko rolled her eyes as she placed her hands behind her head, "Well that's just fantastic..." She then felt a jolt of pain down her shoulder, which brought her to hold onto it. Tron gave a side glance, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... just fantastic..." She said sarcastically. When she looked at her hand, she noticed that she got a bit of blood on it. Tron then reaffirmed, "Don't worry. We'll be at the rendezvous point with Seif momenta-."

Suddenly, the entire robot shook violently and then a huge g-force brought them to the side of the consoles.

"Whats going on Tron!" Ryoko shouted. As the shaking finally stopped, Tron winced as she got back to her seat and brought up her monitors to see the mecha raised high above the ground by a large hand. When they looked to the side, they saw what looked to be a dark red mecha."

Char's eyes narrowed as he looked at it, "It's a Mobile Suit."

Both Tron and Ryoko looked at Char with confusion as another monitor popped up, this time showing Zechs.

"Sorry to cut your escape parade short, but we cannot allow any of our members to escape."

Tron got off her seat and raised her fist, "WHY YOU...!"

"Now now, no need to get fired up." Zechs remarked, cool smile and all, "If you all stay calm and don't do anything rash, maybe I can convince Miss Rose Angel to go easy on you and let you go."

As Tron showed much anger, however, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Char, whom kept a determined face.

"Let me pilot this robot for a moment."

"What!" Tron shouted out loud, "But this is MY mecha! I can't simply let you-"

"Trust me. I'm an excelled pilot with these sort of things in my world."

Tron kept looking at Char for a while before she sighed and nodded, moving out of the way so Char could sit down.

"Well, I see the notorious Char Aznable is in the driver seat now." Zechs remarked, "But I have to wonder what you're going to do in such a small, puny mecha."

Char smirked as he muttered one phrase:

"Don't underestimate me."

It was at that moment that an electro whip emerged from the right hand of the Bonne Mecha, wrapping around the huge hand that was grabbing it and gave it a huge electric shock. With the shock generating enough power to overload the hand, the Mecha managed to free itself and swung down to the ground, where it proceeded to unleash all of it's energy weapons at Epyon's green orb chestplate while running backwards. Epyon threw it's whip, and yet Char was able to dodge it (albeit barely). A huge fist was thrusted right towards the Bonne creation, but another jump was all Char needed to do to get on top of it and run down, continuously blasting right at the green orb.

"What's your plan?" Tron asked as she looked on with determination. Char, with similar emotions, replied, "The cockpit on that Mobile Suit is as clear as day. If I shoot at it enough, it should create enough of a weakness to strike it with the drill weapon installed on this."

Ryoko scratched her head a bit and chuckled, "Wow... even for me that'd be a bit bloody."

Char smirked in response to this comment, "Well, when you're brought between a life or death situation, it's kill or be killed."

The machine gun from the top of Epyon's head continuously blasted right at the Mecha, despite doing slight damage to it's own arm. The Bonne's Mecha then did a leap of faith right towards the cockpit, it's left fist now ready to drill right into the orb.

Char felt like it was weak enough to go for a finishing blow: "HERE'S OUR CHANCE!"

As it struck however... it became clear that it was NOT weak enough. It took about 2 seconds before Zechs gave a cocky smirk and punched the Mecha down with it's own fist. The shock was unbelievable as it nearly knocked out Ryoko and even Char (Tron wasn't as lucky). Circuit was exploding and a fair amount of smoke was billowing out from the mecha.

Char raised his head slowly, clearly showing a bit of bleeding from his forehead from the resulting blow. It was no use. As long as that stupid ring of his was still attached to his finger, EVERYTHING he would do would be all for naught. He felt some logical instincts kick in, but if his actual abilities were still intact, he would've been able to dodge that blow with no problem.

And as he felt himself black out once more... he knew it was over for him.

"CHARRY HONEY BUNS!"

He felt his body getting slammed by a lightweight force, forcing him to wake up. He saw the same cat girl he was trying to escape from huggle him to death, "OHHH I WAS SO WORRIED YOU ALMOST ESCAPED US! BUT IM GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" He continuously felt the cat girl's fur rub on his face once again. But as he looked around his surroundings, it was clear he was still outside of the fortress, the intimidating Epyon next to them, with it's foot on top of the mecha he was trying to pilot. He saw that Sephiroth, Duo and Quatre had Ryoko and Tron pinned down, their hands tied behind their back.

His allies... that were trying to escape...

His attempts to escape.

Char couldn't help it.

He was getting very agitated... and then...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU, WOMAN!"

Her eyes looked at him with a hint of surprise as he ranted off, "You capture men for your own PLEASURE and you go through all of this mess, these fights, just to keep ME! WHY! Do you even UNDERSTAND what I have been through my entire life! By you doing this, you're ruining everything that my life has been leading up to! If I don't go back to my world, I'll NEVER be at peace! The tyrants who took away my life..." His fist began to shake a bit as he looked at it, "...Artesia's life..." He then looked back at the girl and shouted:

"YOU MUST LET ME GO!"

As the cat girl looked at Char for a while, he was beginning to wonder if he managed to get through to her. How this wasn't just a game to him. That all of this craziness, all of this wackiness... this was all pointless to him. Childish even.

"Nope!"

His eyes opened in shock as he saw the girl smile, "I think you'll be much better with me and the other bishies in my fortress."

This girl...

It was like trying to talk to a kid!

It was useless as he saw the cat girl walk towards the hostages and pointed the arm weapon on her wrist at Ryoko, "And I'll make sure there's no more distractions by making Ryoko an honorary top guardian of my Bishounens!"

Ryoko smirked as she spat out, "Heh! Like I'd ever serve a crazy otaku like you!"

A frown was seen on Rose Angel's face, "Calling me a nerd? Oh come now, I don't wear glasses! ... at least, not all the time... but that's besides the point!" Then her devilish smirk returned as she turned the dial on her weapon, "I doubt I'll hear any quips from you once you have MY Corolect Ring on your finger!"

Ryoko kept her smirk as she saw the girl aim the weapon once more, ready to fire a capsule sphere at her. As that smile was kept, however, Rose Angel's ear perked.

It sounded like... an insect...

"You finally hear it, huh?" Ryoko chuckled, "Took ya long enough."

No... it wasn't an insect...

It was getting closer... that sound... was it...

... an engine sound?

Suddenly, from behind them, a red Volkswagen Beetle launched high above the two hostages, racing over them and landing down right in between Rose Angel and the captured girls, driver side facing towards her.

Her expression showed surprise at first, but as she saw the figure emerge out of the car, she immediatly began to recognize who it was.

That fancy SnS classified jacket.

That black hair.

Those brown eyes.

And that futuristic pistol and long-bladed sword he wielded in his left and right hands respectfully.

"Well, well, look who SnS decided to bring into the scene." Rose Angel quipped as she put aside her GashaShot, smirking. "It's been some time... Seif."

Seif's expression seemed neutral as Rose Angel shrugged her arms and kept her smile, "I figured Ryoko was one of your assigned partners. You did obtain her during the last year at SnS Academy, after all."

"I didn't 'Obtain' her, Rose Angel." Seif replied back, "We agreed to work together as a team in our missions. That is what SnS is established for; Encountering various life forms in other multiverses so we Alters can assist them. I thought you would have kept that ideal in mind."

"Eh, I slept through that class."

Seif sighed as he gave a dissapointed look at Rose Angel, "What happened to you, RA? You, Junsei and several others left SnS Academy just a few months before we all graudated! Why? Why are you two especially insisting on being law breakers?"

Rose Angel waved her finger at Seif, "Si-lly Seif! It's a girl thing. We capture bishies, we torment them a bit, we give them much love and a great home to live in. And the best part is we can go to WHATEVER universe we want! Our fearless leader came up with the great idea of cloning our captures and place THEM in their world instead, so that way, they got nothing to worry about! It puts a fair balance on everything, don't cha think?"

"No it doesn't."

Seif seemed to show more of a serious demeanor as he continued, "You may hold the continuity of things in balance by bringing a CLONE of an important key figure in the universe you stole someone from, but it's not right to the person you're cloning to be taken away from his own world by force and being unable to accomplish his goals." Seif then looked at Char and pointed his blade at him, "This man, for example, is very important to his own world. He has his own goals to accomplish there. If you take away his privilages to finish his objectives-"

"Aw, come on, Seif!" Rose Angel interjected, keeping her smile, "You can't say you haven't done the same with Ryoko and Tron over there! That's why SnS is so biased towards Corolect! Both of our organizations take beings from different multiverses into our own world. So why can't we be allowed to visit as many worlds as possible and just bring in whomever we like?"

"Because we have to keep the laws in check!", Seif replied back, "It's our partners' right to have freedom, not be caged up like animals."

Rose Angel was starting to show a bit of agitation as he remarked back, "I'm not keeping them like caged animals, Seif! Me and Junsei only have dungeons as a safety precaution for the ones who want to escape."

"Then why not let them escape?"

"Because I..." Rose Angel's eyes began to shake up a bit, "... I don't want them to go..."

"They're not your slaves, Rose Angel!" Seif exclaimed, "They're people with their own minds, their own goals. We acknowledge that at SnS, which is why we allow them to choose once we tell them of our goals. We become friends with them first. They get to know us. We don't simply CAPTURE them and FORCE them to be our friends!"

Rose Angel thrusted her arm out in anger. NOW she was starting to get ticked off, "SnS IS THE SAME THING, SEIF! You're doing the exact same thing we do, except from a psychologic point of view! You get into their minds by visiting their world, getting to know them. All WE do is the quick and easy method! In the end, Ryoko and Tron are just as much your captures as Sephiroth and Duo over there are mine!"

"THE DIFFERENCE IS WE HAVE FREEDOM!"

Rose Angel showed a hint of surprise as she looked at Ryoko from over the red Volkswagen's hood, "We chose to follow Seif in his missions because he's our nakama!"

The cat girl tilted her head, "N... Na... ka... ma? What's that?"

Ryoko smirked, feeling pity for the cat girl, "A word a crazy woman like you would never understand. The closest way to translate the term 'Nakama' is 'True partner', but it means far more than that. We accept Seif as our Nakama because of everything he's done for us. Everything he's gone through with us. He visited my home to check up on me and Tenchi's family, and when things got rough, he helped us. With Tron, he helped her steal and plunder as much treasure as she wanted-"

"Within reasonable terms of course!" Seif interjected, smiling and scratching his head.

"Point is, Seif became our Nakama and we're still free to visit our own worlds whenever we want, while YOU sacrafice your captured individuals' freedom for YOUR own pleasure!"

"But Miss Rose Angel DOES make us happy!" Quatre interjected, which gave some surprised to Ryoko as he continued, "Sure, the first few weeks are a bit ackward with the initiation and what not, but after a while, we grow to like it here."

"Even if... you're no longer in your home world?"

Duo smirked as he replied, "Well, it sure as hell beats being a grunt soilder in a mobile suit in a war that we have no idea if we'll make it out alive or not, that's for sure!"

Tron finally decided to speak out, "But you're important individuals in your world, so you would have survived the w-"

"They wouldn't have unless I came by." Tron and Ryoko showed curiousity at Rose Angel who continued, "Do you think that Corolect captures individuals out of whatever universe we want? THIS is why the concept of creating clones is perfect! Each of our bishounen are grabbed from a reality in their universe that either had all of their goals in their lives completed..."

Her eyes then looked at Char's...

"Or would have had their lives taken from them before completing their goals."

Char's eyes slightly widened as he heard this. He finally decided to speak out, "Wait a moment, woman! So are you telling me that... I would have never succeeded in my mission!"

Rose Angel simply nodded. He couldn't believe what these people were saying. They KNOW of his fate? They KNOW what will happen to him? How? Were they psychics of sorts? How do they know that he, being a well trained pilot, would die before he would exact his revenge against the Zabi family?

No.

This was the purpose of his life. Since his youth.

He had no other purpose.

"Tell me how."

Rose Angel simply shook her head, "If I told you, the-"

"According to my Key Tool, you're the Char Aznable of Mobile Suit Gundam RU# 200015." Seif remarked as he had his Key Tool pointed at the man, displaying a hologram image display in front of Seif, "You would have died at the hands of your Gundam rival, Amuro Ray, during the climatic battle at (the last base), near the end of the One Year War. Amuro would ha-"

"STOP IT SEIF!" Rose Angel shouted out, "IF YOU TELL HIM, IT'LL-"

"Amuro would have killed you by a gunshot to the heart during the fight."

Shot... to the heart?

Char couldn't believe it. How... would he allow himself to get shot? Was this mysterious Gundam pilot really that great of a soldier? Would his skills really be beyond his?

"DAMN IT SEIF!" Rose Angel cursed out, now completly angry. However, Seif retorted right back, "THIS is why SnS exists, Rose Angel! We help out individuals who need help!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Rose Angel shouted out in anger as she brought out her GashaShot, pointing right at Ryoko again, "I'm going to get Ryoko and Tron on my side so that they may never be a burden to me again, and there's not a damn thing you're going to do about it, Seif!"

Seif smirked as he brought out his gun and blade sword. Then, unexpectedly, he spoke out:

"You're right. There's nothing I can do about it."

Rose Angel showed a hint of surprise, but nontheless ignored the weird action and shot a high powerful energy blast right towards Ryoko, over the car's hood...

... however, the car unexpectedly moved on it's own, hitting the blast with it's own body and rendering it ineffective.

"But my partner can."

Rose Angel was stunned briefly by this action as the car did a 180, opening it's doors and causing a huge amount of dirt to be thrown right at Sephiroth, Duo, Quatre, Ryoko and Tron. However, Ryoko and Tron knew what the plan was as soon as the car started to move, so they jumped right in, with the VW Bug closing it's doors and beginning to drive off.

While everyone was distracted by the actions of this vehicle, Seif quickly ducked down and pointed his Key Tool at Char. Char noticed this and felt his hand moving towards the device. A few seconds later, the ring on his finger simply broke off.

He was free.

Seif smirked and nodded, as if to tell him "Go. Fulfill your destiny."

Char nodded and quickly ran off from Rose Angel, which she quickly noticed, "WAIT, COME BACK CHAR!"

Seif, however, brought the Key Tool out and shouted "ALPHA 10! OPEN THE PORTAL FOR CHAR'S LAST KNOWN COODINATES IN HIS WORLD!"

The Key Tool then suddenly unleashed a large portal which caused a huge wind storm, forcing Rose Angel to cover her eyes. Char attempted to run towards the portal, out of pure instinct. If he could follow what this man told him about his destiny, then he may be able to change it.

However, Duo suddenly appeared from the side and attempted to tackle him. With his abilities restored, however, Char quickly dodged Duo's tackle attack. He heard him shout, "CHAR! JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN DOESN'T MEAN YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SURVIVE! THIS IS WHY WE CHOOSE TO BE HERE!"

Char gave a glance towards Duo, which was enough of a distraction for Quatre to grapple him and speak out, "IT'S TRUE! IF YOU DODGE THAT FATAL ATTACK, WHO IS TO SAY THE UNIVERSE MAY BRING YET ANOTHER FATAL ATTACK TO YOU INSTEAD OF THAT SHOT!"

Char, however, countered the grapple and got Quatre's arms behind him, almost snapping his arms, "THIS IS MY CHOICE! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE HOW TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE AND I CHOOSE TO CHANGE MY FATE! IF I HAVE ANY CHANCE TO GET MY REVENGE, THEN I CHOOSE TO GO FOR THAT GOAL!"

He shoved Quatre aside, and despite his pleas and Duo's, he continued to run foward. However, his instincts kicked in and he did a quick roll as he dodged a leathal strike from Sephiroth's Muramase Blade. Sephiroth turned around and attempted to thrust his blade once more at Char's back...

But Seif suddenly stepped in and brought his own blade to strike Sephiroth's. Seif then shouted out to Char, "IF YOU NEED ANY HELP, I'LL BE THERE!"

Char looked back at Seif, smirked and nodded, "THIS IS MY FIGHT! BUT IM GRATEFUL FOR YOUR HELP!"

Seif gave a similar smirk and nodded as Char jumped into the portal, with it immediatly closing afterwards. The blade's pressure finally wore on Seif as he backed off to stare as Sephiroth, Duo, Quatre and Rose Angel all seemed rather peeved at what had just transpired. Seif chuckled as he remarked, "Mission complete."

Sephiroth seemed pretty agitated as he prepared to bring out his blade. But Rose Angel walked in front of Sephiroth and brought out her hand, stopping him from his attack. As he stood down, Rose Angel asked, "Why did you do that?"

"SnS has made it clear that they don't approve of your actions, or any of Corolect's actions, RA." Seif responded, "Because of this, they've made it clear that they are to obtain all of your bishounen and bring them back to their worlds."

"WHAT!" Rose Angel exclaimed, clearly shocked at this, "But it's not right! Not when so many of them have already adapted here!"

"It's your own fault for joining a group of rulebreakers, RA. If you had stayed in the Academy and graduated like a lot of us did, then you could have your own partners. The right way."

"Right Seif, and follow their corrupted rules of only using them during missions and what have you, while keeping them in their own worlds where they could be in danger."

"You don't realize that your own rule breaking is sacraficing their own freedom outside of these grounds, RA! Don't you get it!"

"And YOU don't realize that YOU'RE sacraficing your own freedom for your own partners, Seif! Why don't YOU get that!" Rose Angel's eyes then began to tear up a bit as she remarked, "We use to be great friends Seif. Me... you..."

"And Ai."

Seif's eyes gave a bit of shock from the name alone. His eyes lowered down as she continued, "Why can't you just leave SnS so we can be friends like we use to be? You can keep your philosophies about bringing your own teammates in as you want, but we can do it the way I and the rest of Corolect does it: Through our own ways. I'm sure our group would understand if someone like you joined. In fact, it could help expand the focus of our group if-"

"DON'T SPEAK LIKE I CAN BE LIKE YOU!"

She was surprised at Seif's outburst as his eyes continued to look down, speaking out, "I've dedicated my whole life towards fighting for justice. For the greater good. Just like Michael." He then looked at Rose Angel, "I can't be a law breaker like you. I'd be going against who I am if I succumed towards such a deal. Ai would have never approved of this-"

"My sister WOULD have, Seif!" Rose Angel countered, "She was as much into Bishounen as I was!"

"But she would have never betrayed SnS like you did!"

"How would you know!"

"Because I knew her better than you ever did!"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER AS WELL AS I DID!"

Seif simply kept quiet for a while, before he looked down and sighed, "Believe whatever you want to believe, RA."

He began to walk away, past the group as she exclaimed, "I believe that because it's the truth!"

"If you believe it is... then ok. I didn't know her. I'm the one doing the wrong doing. You're the right one for stealing all of your bishounen."

Rose Angel was starting to feel pretty emotional at this point. Seif knew how to tug her guilty strings, and it annoyed the shit out of her every time he did this.

"If I'm wrong for taking back what you stole and placing them where they belong... then I'd prefer to stay as the wrong do'er in your eyes." Seif remarked, back now facing the others, "I'm just warning you of whats to come... for the sake of our old friendship."

As Seif continued to walk away, it only further hurt Rose Angel, seeing how things were going to turn out soon.

Why did they have to be from two different sides?

Why couldn't SnS just accept the freedom her and Corolect were trying to obtain?

Were they right for doing what they did? Maybe not, but so many Bishounen eventually accepted their lifestyles. Many even agreed it was better to be in their own private rooms and enjoy life with others than to be stuck in their depressing worlds.

It was clear of one thing, though. Seif was part of SnS now.

And the next time they would class heads... she knew she couldn't hold back.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 02

**********************************************

_**SnS  
>Written by: CG<strong>_  
><strong><br>Chapter 02:  
>Is This Right? Questioning The Art Of Capture!<strong> 

"YOU WHAT!"

Rose Angel was wincing as she looked at the aerial monitor above her desk, which showed a shadowed and very imposing woman on the screen.

"I-I'm sorry, Marzgirl, but SnS sent a soldier here to take Char from me! I tried to prevent it, bu-"

"Jeez, I TOLD you what to do if they interfered!" Marzgirl interjected, showing a bit of irritation, "Did you at least get the clone data?"

"Y-Yeah!" Rose Angel replied back, smiling nervously, "I got enough data from Char's strand of hair. I'll send it to you right away!"

The woman continued, "Good. Still, though, if you had just followed what the top brass asked you to do, you wouldn't have lost Char. You let your pride get to you again, didn't you?" The cat girl simply lowered her head, with Marzgirl sighing, "Look, I know you are inexperienced with fighting your own former friend. I know you knew it was him the second you found out it was Ryoko."

Rose Angel's green eyes looked down, in a bit of surprise. She wanted to question how her supporting officer knew of this, but she figured the whole group got intel on what happened.

"You got to learn that he's going to stay loyal to SnS, girl." Marzgirl pointed out, "He's going to keep stealing each and every one of YOUR bishounen until they're all removed from your life."

"But couldn't I just go back into their universe and reclaim them?" Rose Angel countered. The girl then sighed, "Come on, we've been through this already, RA. If a Corolect Collector's bishounen is returned to his universe through the actions of SnS, SnS themselves lock away ANY Corolect Collector from that specific universe, no matter how much hacking we do!"

"But there HAS to be something we could do to go back!"

Marz then pointed at her wrist, which had nothing on it, "Look at your own wrist. You see that device?"

The cat girl brought out her right wrist to see the same black device that has been attached to her for as far back as she could remember, sans a few upgrades. To her, it felt like an extension of her own body, so not once did it ever feel uncomfortable. Still...

"As long as you have that Key Tool on your wrist, there is NOTHING we can do about it. We're able to hack the actions of the Key Tool for our own benefit, but we can't hack your own information from that device. It's a miracle we wern't attacked immediatly by SnS once we started our revolution, but they must of known that didn't have to worry this entire time. They can trace your every movement, every action... doesn't that bother you one bit?"

Rose Angel's eyes seemed to shake a bit. It truly did bother her, but she tried to discard the idea and notion that she was being "tracked" every day. It's all she could ever do. To know that this device was forbidding her from going back as well was very troubling.

The Corolect Officer continued, "This isn't just about your ability to take Bishounen, Rose Angel. This is about YOUR freedom. I know the Key Tool's origins go further than SnS, but it's SnS that's enforcing invasion of freedom. Even if we WERN'T breaking any laws, I can guarantee you SnS would still have their eyes on you. Always watching you. All because you left their academy. In fact, even Alters that aren't even in our own group have to worry about being tracked just because they left prematurely. Even if what we're doing is against their own laws, someday we're going to be cornered to a wall and we'll all have to fight together for our freedom. And this is why I'm trying to tell you that you cannot hold back to contact me the next time you see ANY hint of this again. We cannot allow SnS to interfere with us anymore. Got it?"

Why couldn't it just be carefree fun and games for her? She understood the severity of everything, but if she didn't have to worry so much about SnS breathing down her shoulder every time she wanted to do something, then life would be so much simplier for her.

If only these rules didn't exist. It's not like she was killing anyone...

If only these rules truly didn't exist...

Rose Angel nodded firmly afterwards, "Yeah. I'll contact you if anything like this arises again."

"We'll keep in touch. Until then."

As the monitor finally cut communications between the two, the brown furred cat girl simply brought back her seat and brought her hands to the back of her head, looking at the ceiling. She stared... and stared... and stared...

All to get her mind off of her worries.

After a while, she couldn't take it as she showed an annoyed expression and finally kicked out of her seat, "MAN, I can't worry about all of this! I need to get someone to replace Char. But who?"

She paced around for a while, pondering about all the characters she's seen in various anime she had watched in the past few years. For some time, Rose Angel has had a whole list of Bishounen in her head that she wanted to obtain and put in her personal fortress. It's been a goal of sorts for her for some time to get 100 Bishounen, and she swore along with her fellow Corolect Collectors that she would get to that goal first before any of them.

Of course, losing Char brought her further away from this goal now...

Nonetheless, she kept thinking of all the Bishies she wanted to get. She thought more and more... and then...

_"Wow Sis! Look at that sexy package right there! He just cut up Freeza like he was a paper doll!"_

_"And that awesome music that's playing along with his appearance? And that body... those eyes... even when he's in Super Saiyan form!"_

It hit her. The time she and her sister saw Dragon Ball Z and, for the first time, saw the teen saiyan known as Trunks. She recalled how they watched it together and they were both amazed by everything with him. It was love at first sight for both of them. She wanted to obtain Trunks first, but she felt that it would be wrong for her to do that considering her sister wanted him too. But ever since she dissapeared...

Rose Angel shook her head and smirked a bit, "That settles it!"

"Trunks! You're mine!"

*********************************************

"Option card activate! High Speed Plug-In B!"

On top of a digital touch screen playfield in Seif's main living room, one of Seif's friends revealed a face-down Digimon option card on the designated spot of the field. On that same field, there was a digimon card which showed, through the help of the digital touch screen, a holographic image of Dukemon. As soon as that player placed his option card, Dukemon was wrapped around a red aura, which Dukemon envoked the power from and released his arms in a powered-up position. He thrusted his spear right at Seif's own Digimon hologram, Angemon, and struck him, destroying all of his data. A counter on the left side of Seif's play field showed a number grid, from 100 to 0. Seif's pointer next to this grid went down from 10 to 0, which then immediatly showed the 3d words "WIN" on his friend's side.

Seif, now with only his black tanktop yin-yan shirt, put both of his hands on his face. It was the 3rd time in a row his friend, Darkside, beat him in the card game. Despite his name, Darkside seemed like a rather friendly and happy fellow, complete with his backwards black cap, his black shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes and black wrist band that had the undertaker's logo from the WWE (the only thing that didn't seem dark about him was his tan face).

"Man, Seif, you really do need to up your game a bit." Darkside said, giving a chuckle. Seif just replied back, "I know, I know..."

As the two were playing in the living room, complete with a tan wallpaper and red carpet, both Patamon and Guilmon looked at their respected Tamer's side of the table. Guilmon waved his arms and proclaimed, "YAY DARKSIDE WON AGAIN!"

Patamon smiled a bit as he perched on his Tamer's shoulder and tapped his head with his right wing, "You just need more training, that's all."

Seif sighed as he removed his hands from his face, looking down, "It's not that... I just have my mind on other things right now..."

All 3 of them looked at Seif with curiousity, with Darkside saying, "What do you mean?"

His eyes stayed on the red carpet as he continued, "I don't know. Even though I should feel good that I successfully completed a mission as one as important as reclaiming a captured individual from an "Illegal Dimension Traveller" for the second time... Ijust don't feel right about it."

"What are you talking about?" Darkside spoke back, "Those crazy girls KIDNAP these guys from their own worlds! We're serving justice by bringing them back to their own worlds! I'm sure Char is very appreciative of what you did for him."

"I know, Darkside" Seif replied back, "But when I saw Duo and Quatre's eyes, when they were angry for what I did... it didn't seem like eyes from someone who was being controlled. It seemed like the same kind of eyes from someone who seemed legit about it."

Darkside got up from his chair, putting his hands in his pockets, "Seif. What you have to understand is that these guys aren't in the right mind to declare how they feel. They're being influenced by the one whom KIDNAPPED them for crying out loud. You can't trust the emotions of someone who may be controlled, and you have to serve justice the way you feel it needs to be delt."

"But how do I know for sure if it's TRUE justice, Darkside? How do we know for sure that their decision ISN'T being controlled by their capturer?"

Darkside patted Seif on the shoulder, "There is an ancient saying that goes "Justice is Blind.". As long as we carry out what we need to do and trust on SnS, then that's all that matters."

Seif looked at his friend for a while... before he nodded. He was right. Seif just had to trust in his gut instinct and believe in himself, despite his doubts. It was clear as day how big of a lawbreaker people like Rose Angel are, so it shouldn't be bothering him on how their captures felt. In the end, it was necessary to put these lawbreakers down for good. And he knew that in time, SnS' plans would come to fruition.

Suddenly, Seif's and Darkside's Key Tools began to give a beeping sound. When they both checked their devices, they looked it for a while, doing some jesters with their fingers on the device, before Seif smiled, "Hey, there's a new mission up from SnS! There's a Meganium herding heading that's nearby the area, and any capture obtained there will yield about 3,000 units for every Chikorita obtained. I gotta take advantage of this!" Seif raced to his room and grabbed his backpack, but not before he noticed Darkside getting his cards, "Are you going to come with?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Darkside remarked, "Don't really need the units right now and I don't intend to get all the Generation 2 starters anyway. Especially a grass type like the Meganium line."

Seif shrugged, "Suit yourself!" Then he darted off into the hallways up ahead. Darkside could see that this was something Seif needed; Get out and about his worries and quarrels. And one of the best ways to do that in Entra by far is catching Pokemon. And as he jestered Guilmon to follow him, he knew that Seif would be ok for the rest of the day, as long as he kept his mind away from the drama at hand.

*****************************************

Seif raced down the lone road in a grassy plain field, with the city he lived in in the horizon behind him, racing down with his partner Patamon in his red Volkswagen Beetle. His foot was bringing the pedal close to the floor as the Bug struggled to go faster. At first glance, it seemed like it was trying to warm up after Seif accidently flooded the engine from the sheer excitement of what was going down (ie putting too much gas in the engine and bringing the poor car the inability to start up until he properly unflooded the engine through the throttle). But it seemed like enough time had passed since then to Seif. He knew something was wrong...

Seif sighed, knowing what he had to do as he looked foward, "I'm sorry for flooding your engine, Rose."

He heard the car speak right back to him, "You better be. I thought you were over these mistakes by now. You know how annoying it is for me when you flood my engine an-"

"I know, I KNOW." Seif stressed, "That's why I'm sorry. Honest to god, I'll pay you back when we get the chance, ok? I was just in a hurry and I didn't want to miss the Pokemon swarm that's occuring."

"Just be more observant the next time you start up an engine like mine, ok?"

"Right. So can you please go a little bit faster?"

"I dunno... I could use the encouragement of someone else in this party."

Patamon brought his paws together, sitting in the passanger seat, "Please Rose?"

They both heard the car giggle, "Welllllll... I GUESS if Patamon's asking... OK!"

Suddenly, the engine roared loudly and the car gave a huge jolt of speed, rushing faster than it did before, making both Seif and Patamon grasp hard on the steering wheel and seat respectfully. Though they were startled at first, the two of them eventually laughed out loud and smiled. They were rather use to Rose's sudden burst of speed when she wanted to startle them, but every time that engine roared and the sudden burst of speed occured, it was a complete adreanline rush for both of them. Their best times were usually with this car, that's for sure.

(And as for how this car can even talk to begin with... well, that's another story entirely.)

Eventually, as they came close to a corner, Seif's brown eyes noticed on the car's dash a screen that showcased a digital map of their current location as well as where they needed to head. "Rose, we're coming up to the corner."

"I see it, Seif."

The red bug took the corner by giving a powerful drift, which, with the right control and steering from Seif, allowed them to go through it easily and follow the rocky trail up ahead.

Eventually, as they followed a few more directions, they found themselves outside the trail and on the main grassy hills. When they got themselves close to the peak of one of the hills, the Volkswagen stopped itself, but kept the engine running. Seif and Patamon got out, with the teen grabbing his Pokemon backpack from behind the seat. As Seif closed the door, Patamon got on top of Rose's hood. Seif stepped ahead to see beyond the horizon of the hill, with the Bug following suit slowly.

What they saw in front of them was absolutly amazing. A huge herd of Meganiums, Bayleefs and Chikoritas were all roaming together in the grassy plains below. Various Pidgeys and Pidgeottos flew above the herd itself as they got near a huge lake, with the majority drinking from the water from this lake.

"It's so beautiful." Rose remarked. The car couldn't be any more right. To Seif, seeing a sight like this was a blessing. Herdings in question didn't happen too often every year, but this was the first time in his life he was able to catch one with his own eyes: And it was all thanks to the little red car, which helped him get to the scene fast enough.

"Thanks Rose." Seif said, looking at the car with his brown eyes. He heard the car reply back, "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

He then nodded, then proceeded to get his back pack straightened and go down the slope of the hill. The car got closer to the edge and remarked, "Wait, where are you going?"

"What else? I'm going to catch a Chikorita!"

The car seemed rather puzzled by this, "But... I don't get it..."

Seif stopped and looked at the car, "I thought I mentioned this to you. As a Pokemon Trainer, I catch, battle and train Pokemon. It's a common thing with us. As a result, I'm going to captured a Chikorita."

"That's not the thing I get about it, though..."

"Don't worry, I'll explain when I get the chance!" He then ran off which left the car a bit bewildered. Patamon looked down and asked, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"I don't know, Patamon. Something about catching Pokemon... especially in a group like that. It doesn't seem... right."

*******************************************

Sephiroth kept his back on the tan wallpaper, with an upstairs hallway that led to a lone door. Through a good portion of the day. He felt like shouldn't even care about how things happened with Rose Angel. In fact, he didn't. But the sheer fact that he felt like he failed her brought a sense of guilt to him. Why he felt like this was something he could explain (as he looked at his finger and reminded himself once again), but he felt it was his nobility of all things, especially back when he was loyal to Soldier, that brought him to feel like this.

So he decided he could make up for it the only way how:

Keep guard of her room, making sure no one else stepped in.

He already had to turn down Kuja and Seifer, so already he felt like he was paying his dues... just a bit, anyway. But he couldn't deny the job was a bit boring, as he yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit.

A few moments later, however, he heard the door open, with Rose Angel emerging out and stepping down the stairs, black jacket and Capsule Shot on and everything.

"RA..." Sephiroth commented in a bit of surprise, "Where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to get a new Bishounen. Stand guard of the place while I'm gone."

As she walked past Sephiroth, he remarked, "Are you sure you don't want anyone to accompany you?"

She turned around and then shook her head, "I gotta use this as a training experience as well. I don't want to simply stand by the sidelines while everyone fights." She then turned once more and smirked, "It's time I recall what I learned at SnS."

As she walked off, Sephiroth eyed her for a while before he shrugged and walked out of his slum and back down the red carpet hallways.

Meanwhile, the cat girl walked into an elevator and took it down to the first floor of the area. She then faced two large steel doors. As she brought out her Key Tool, a device from the door suddenly emerged and brought out a red scanning light. As she passed the Key Tool under it, the two doors opened, with the lights turning on inside the room.

When she walked foward inside, the doors closed behind her. The entire room was painted black, with yellow lines on the bottom floor, and a circular pathway in front of her, with a computer console next to it, as well as a circular device.

She then walked up to the circular device, put her left hand in her jacket's pocket and brought out what looked to be an SD card of sorts. As she put it inside, she gave a command: "Seek data for Dragon Ball Z universe. Scenario: Future Trunks' final fight between Android 17 and 18 before time travel. Normal canon scenario. Duplicate multiverse." The device lit up for a while, with a status bar displaying the progress. When the bar got full, the lights stopped and the card popped out from the slot. Rose Angel looked at the card to see it was designated with the words "DBZ MU#199201".

With a smile on her face, she walked to the console, inputted several commands, and then inserted the card into the device. Soon, a huge portal once again emerged from the circular pathway.

"Alright... here we go."

When Rose Angel stepped into the portal that was set up for her, she found herself immediatly out, her eyes lingered as she saw before her a land filled with destruction everywhere. Buildings toppled over, no signs of plant life, smoldering rocks... it all looked very depressing to her. But she kept her positive attitude nonetheless and brought out her Key Tool, "Now let's see here..." She pressed a few things on the device before she exclaimed, "AHA! There he is. So Trunks is-"

A huge explosion was heard from the direction of the destroyed city, with what looked to be a person flying to dodge said explosions.

"... right over there!"

She smirked and ran off towards the destruction, ready for anything that would cross her way.

***************************************

Several Meganiums turned their heads to look behind them and their herd to see the black haired Seif walking towards them. They kept a wary eye on the teenager, being untrusting of Alters. Seif, as well, knew that they were wary of him and knew that he couldn't immediatly jump right in and catch a Chikorita in the mix. Especially with a herd that big, it would be too dangerous. But then again, how else would he catch a Chikorita unless he seperated it from the herd? He knew the second he brought out that Poke Ball from his pocket, the whole herd would scatter away.

He stopped as he eyed the scene, with the Bayleefs and Chikoritas unaware of the teen and drinking water and playing with one another. He then saw one particular Chikorita who seemed to be sniffing a flower and a bit away from the herd.

That was his chance.

He quickly drew out the Poke Ball, and as soon as he did, the Meganiums cried out their call and began to run away, causing all the Bayleefs and Chikoritas to run in a panic next to the Meganiums. However, as soon as this one particular Chikorita heard the call, it felt it's leaf being hit by a red and white ball and felt it's entire body turning into energy and being sucked into the ball.

Keeping his position after throwing the Poke Ball, he kept his eyes on it as it shook a bit, red light continously lit up in the center of the ball. Throwing a Poke Ball at a Pokemon that hasn't even been weakened whatsoever was an almost guaranteed way of not capturing a Pokemon. This was something even newbies knew. But Seif knew that if he could stall long enough while the Chikorita was attempting to get out, he would be far seperated from the herd.

The ball finally broke out to bring back Chikorita, just as Seif expected. Chikorita looked left and right, confused as to where it was, then noticed it's herd far off in the distance. It tried to run off, but then it's instincts kicked in as it dodged another Poke Ball being thrown by the teen. It's soft red eyes looked towards the Alter and gave a very angry expression.

"Alright Chikorita..." Seif said as he brought out a Poke Ball from his belt, keeping a smirk on his face, "Let the real battle begin!"

******************************************************

Trunks kept trying to escape the various energy blasts that were sent at him. So far, he was doing it fairly well. If only he could find an opening to attack these two androids at the right moment, then maybe he could turn the tide in his favor.

Suddenly, a yellow haired woman with a blue vest and a blue lined undershirt appeared in front of him, hand extended. He barely dodged the blast that was unleashed at him and did a hard punch right at this woman's stomach. But as he looked at her expression, it was clear that she was hardly even phased by the blow.

Out of nowhere, a black haired man with a black vest appeared next to him and smashed his gut with a powerful knee jab.

He could feel the blood run out from his throat and out his mouth from the sheer force. Then he felt a powerful smashing blow from the woman, whom used both of her hands to attack his back, and forced him down to the ground, his body bouncing on the broken pavement like a ragged doll.

All his training.

All of his hopes.

It seemed like all of that was for naught.

"Well he certainly didn't put up much of a fight, huh 18?", the black haired teen remarked as they both floated down. The woman sighed as she brought up her hands, "I keep telling you to take it easy on him, 17. He's practically the only thing we can toy around with in this desolate place now." 17 chuckled as they finally landed near the body, his eyes looking as sadistic as they could be, "I can't help it if this kid can't even take a simple jab to the gut."

It was like hearing two children talk about taking turns with a beat up doll. He couldn't believe how insane these androids were. They sure looked human on the outside, but their actions certainly proved that they were not human.

He tried so hard to fight to avenge the deaths of everyone he held dear. These two were the soal reason why his life was so miserable. He trained for several years after his mentor died in battle. He tried to reawaken that power that was unleashed briefly when his mentor was killed...

And yet, it wasn't happening.

His blue eyes looked up at the black cloudy sky as he forced a smile, knowing that it was all over, "... I'm sorry mom. I guess I won't be coming back..."

Android 17 forced out a chuckle, "Heh. Near death and the poor boy can only cry out for his mom. How pathetic."

Android 18 smirked as she brought out her hand, "I think it's pointless to prolounge it. Let's just end this already."

17 nodded as he too brought out his hand. A yellow orb of energy formed over it, powering up more and more. Trunks closed his eyes, ready to accept death...

"CAPSULE SHOT!"

17 and 18 barely had a chance to turn around to hear the voice behind them as 17 was suddenly hit by a white energy blast which engulfed his body and then shrunk his body down to a bronze state, seperating them into several attachable pieces, with a silver base and an egg shaped capsule next to the pieces.

Despite being unable to move his entire body, Trunks still managed to move his head to see what had just occured. And though he was grateful for the sudden shift in the situation, he couldn't help but feel bewildered at what just occured. 18 was equally surprised, then looked ahead to see a smiling cat girl with what looked to be an arm cannon in her arm.

"You!" 18 exclaimed, "What did you do to 17?"

Rose Angel gave a smirk as she put aside her weapon, "Well, your brother was in the way, so I had to put him to the side so it would be a fair fight between us. That and I know I wouldn't have gotten the chance to get both of you."

Her eyes looked down at the pieces once again, then she looked back at the cat girl, giving a smirk, "Smart girl." It was clear this person was no ordinary being. Whoever the hell she was, 17 couldn't even sense a proper power level from her. So she walked up towards the cat girl, cold blue eyes staring at the green calm eyes, as she began to power up another energy blast.

"Ok, kitty cat. Let's see what you got."

*********************************************  
><em><strong>*************SnS Eye Catch*************<br>**_*********************************************

Several bronze pieces, a silver base and a egg-shaped capsule once again fell down to the ground below as Rose Angel kept panting, trying to get more air into her system and sweating up a storm, her Capsule Shot facing foward. She lowered the weapon and got on her knees, trying to breathe in harder.

The fight she was involved in was truly a life-or-death situation, as her torn up clothes proved. Fear ran through her body, her eyes shaking.

What kind of mess did she get herself into?

She wanted to try to become stronger by fighting one Android. She felt that fighting 2 would be suicide so she used the smart tactic of taking down one with the Capsule Shot and then fight the other (That and, hey, she found 17 sexy as well, so two birds with one stone). She thought she could take out 18 with the fighting abilities she learned during the last year at SnS. But she did recall that she never took the last half of the exams due to her escaping the Academy for Corolect. She overheard from every prior year that the last half of the last year removed any safety restrictions and was basically life-or-death if you chose the wrong kind of missions... and if you no longer had a Guardian.

But before she attended the last year, she overheard about Corolect and felt that she didn't half to worry about that last half. That the first half would be enough training.

... she was completly dead wrong.

As that fight progressed, every punch, every kick, every energy blast that 18 landed was brutal. Through the fighting lessons she learned through Sephiroth, she felt like she stood somewhat of a chance, but simply phasing in and summoning out black magic wasn't enough to keep up.

In fact, she thought at one moment that, when she was pushed to a corner and choke held at a wall, she thought it was the end... and yet...

... her memories were fuzzy at that point... but when she realized where she was, the next thing she recalled doing was using the Capsule Shot as a last resort.

She didn't want to use that device for this one fight. She wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of fighting for herself.

... and by using that device, she just proved that she wasn't capable after all.

She smashed the ground with her fist in anger as the rain started to pour in. She got up and began to walk to Trunks, slowly.

Trunks, meanwhile, witnessed the entire fight, but could barely see what happened at the moment that girl managed to counter 18 and unleash that device. He had to admit that girl had some guts to come by... either that or she was plain stupid.

As she finally got over his body, however, she put a coin into her Capsule Shot and turned the dial, then pointed the device at him.

Trunks seemed to be a bit surprised at what she was doing, but he was too weak to even question it. He could only smile as he looked at her.

And as she looked at him, ready to capture him, she saw his face. Those long bangs covering his forehead and eyes. The blood that was over his forehead and a bit coming from his mouth. His entire body looking shattered and broken. The rain that continued to pour down went down his body, as if the heavens were trying to give him one last blessing before what was suppose to be his possible death.

Her hand inside the device was itching to push the button that would shoot out the same white blast that captured many other bishounen. She was so use to it already. She's done it so many times...

... yet why couldn't she do it?

Her eyes shook as they saw his battered face and body.

_Why couldn't she do it?_

She felt something go down her cheek.

_Why?_

She felt it with her left hand... was it...a tear?

_Why?_

"What's... wrong?" Trunks finally spoke out, coughing and then continuing, "Aren't you... going to turn me... into pieces... like those monsters?"

After keeping her Capsule Shot pointed at Trunks for what felt like an eternity to her, she finally lowered it and shook her head, "I can't do it."

"Why?"

She couldn't give a clear reason. His body looking so broken. His face looking so beat down. His expression showing a sign of giving up on life. It seemed so... immoral to her.

But why? She never felt like this before. She was already use to capturing Bishounen through methods like the Capsule Shot or through pure force like when Sephiroth took down Char. So why was this particular situation any different?

Why?

She shook her head and now had a determined face, taking off her Capsule Shot and grabbing the broken and battered teen, carrying him by the arms, and then holding her Capsule Shot.

"Where... are you taking me?"

She looked up at the sky, her eyes shaking at what had transpired still. This wasn't a world for him. She had captured many bishounen before. Most of them with fates that would have led them to an ill fate. But for the first time, she could truly say that she may be SAVING a Bishounen from his own world.

Her eyes looked at his as she gave a calm smile:

"Somewhere safe."

********************************************

"USE THUNDER PUNCH!"

The quick punching Pokemon, known as Hitmonchan, dashed through the fields and unleashed a powerful lightning punch, which was enough to send Chikorita high into the air and down to the ground. Seif quickly got out a Poke Ball with a blue and white color scheme and shouted "GO GREAT BALL!"

The Great Ball struck Chikorita's leaf once again and sucked it in... and a few seconds later would break out once again. Chikorita clearly seemed exhausted by the battle as it panted, but it wanted to defeat this Hitmonchan... and quickly.

Seif seemed to be getting equally frustrated. This was about his 28th Great Ball, and he was starting to run dry. If he didn't get this Chikorita soon, not only would he be losing out on a partner, but he'd also be losing out on the reward.

Chikorita tried to move against Hitmonchan, but winced as it felt electricity course through it's body, going down.

"Alright, he's paralyzed!" Seif exclaimed, "Time for an Ultra Ball..."

Just then, out of nowhere, Seif's Red Volkswagen drifted in between the two Pokemon.

"Rose!" Seif exclaimed, "What are you doing!"

Rose simply did not reply as it opened it's passenger door to the little Pokemon, "Hurry and get in!"

Chikorita didn't know what to think of all of this. This mechanical vehicle of sorts was... talking to it? And furthermore, it wanted to help.

Chikorita paid no mind to putting the pieces together and nodded as it got inside the red car, with it quickly closing the doors and driving off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, ROSE!", Seif exclaimed. But yet he heard no reply whatsoever from the car as it continued to drive downwards. The teen had no idea what got into the vehicle, but as he brought back Hitmonchan into his Poke Ball, Seif felt he had to follow suit, so he ran to follow the trail of the car.

As Rose continued to drive down the hills and through the grassy plains, Chikorita tried to regain it's energy in the car's comfortable seat. However, the sheer shock from it's paralyzed state was getting to it as it was barely keeping itself consience. Patamon, whom was inside the bug as well, seemed to show concern as he looked over to see the Pokemon.

The car had a clear idea of where to go, but as it went over one last hill, it quickly applied the brakes... where it stopped right next to a huge river.

Rose looked at the river. The water clearly looked too deep for the Volkswagen to go through safely, and it was too deep for the weakened Pokemon to go as is. Patamon especially looked too small to carry Chikorita over.

"Damn..." Rose spat out.

"ROSE, WAIT!"

Rose heard her partner calling out for him. She revved her engine, ready to speed off... but at the same time, she felt like she couldn't continue to abandon her partner. So she just simply drove up to him and faced him, shouting out, "What the hell is your problem, Seif!"

"MY problem!" Seif exclaimed angrily, "What about YOURS, suddenly kidnapping that Chikorita and racing off before I can even catch it!"

"I wasn't kidnapping HIM!" Rose exclaimed right back, "I was trying to get him back to his family! You know, that very mob you said you just wanted to LOOK AT? If anything YOU were about to kidnap HIM from his family! And now that they likely crossed this river, it's too late to even get him back to them!"

Seif looked at his car, his eyes showing some surprise, "But... this is what Pokemon Trainers do, Rose... we..."

"You CATCH these poor creatures from their own families?"

"Well... not... always... but-"

"Well then why don't you do this with one that doesn't have a family of his own or something?"

"Because Chikoritas are... a rare breed... so that's why there's a reward for them right n-"

"Oh I see, so because there's a REWARD you have to catch one. I see, it's all a money thing to you, isn't it?"

"No it isn't!" Seif exclaimed back, swiping his hand, "I wanted a Chikorita of my own as well! All I have to do is breed Chikorita with another-" Seif then stopped in his tracks, "Wait, you said that Chikorita's a male?"

"Yeah."

"How can you even tell?"

"Trust me Seif, I can tell these things."

Seif facepalmed as he sighed, "Damn it, I thought that Chikorita was a female! Now I can't even breed it!"

"So you ARE doing this for the money!"

Seif looked back at his car, "No! I'm telling you, I wanted a Chikorita of my own as well!"

"As well, huh?"

Seif kept looking at his car for a while. Slowly, it began to dawn upon him. The main reason why his partner was getting so peeved at him. Despite Chikorita being such a rare breed, he didn't have the right to do this to an innocent Chikorita. If anything, he should've tried to capture a Meganium (as hard as THAT would have been), but even then that may have been wrong. He had not once tried to consider how the captured Pokemon in question would feel about the situation.

Captured...

... just like...

It dawned upon him more.

"You finally get it, don't you, Seif?" Rose remarked as his hands shook, his brown eyes also shaking.

"But... this is different... Pokemon training and battling... capturing... it's been done for-"

"I'm telling you, Seif, there has to be a better way to do it than the way you were just trying." Rose remarked, "Otherwise, I'm sure there would have been another Alter out there claiming the wrong doings of all of this by now. But this... taking a young creature like this away from his family... it's no better than-"

"I know Rose!" Seif snapped back, his brown eyes looking down, now understanding his actions, "I... know..."

The car's driver door then opened up, revving it's engine, "We better hurry and take him to a hospital. Your Pokemon banged him up quite a bit."

Seif looked up to the car and nodded, "There should be a Pokemon Center in the city. I'll input it in the GPS."

As he got in and raced down with his car, he couldn't believe what he was being compared to. But it was the truth. Pokemon capturing was no different than how Corolect Collectors capture Bishounen. He wanted to use the excuse that Pokemon are a lower class being in this world, that they don't have the same rights as Alters. But he knew just as much as any other Pokemon Trainer and even Digimon Tamer in Entra that Pokemon have just as much right as Alters in this world.

He couldn't help but ask himself again the same question he just asked many minutes ago.

Is he really doing the right thing?

**********************************************************

Was she really doing the right thing?

As she carried Trunks through the portal and back to her home, she kept asking herself that question. Corolect had made it clear that if a Bishounen isn't captured by the Capsule Shot, they must have a Corolect Ring BEFORE coming to Entra. The only problem in this particular case is... well... something about putting a ring that signifies that he's captured after he's been beaten and broken down didn't seem right.

"RA!"

As she exited through the doors, she saw Duo and Sephiroth run up to her, seeing both her and this "new one" battered and broken up. Duo took Trunks into his arms and spoke, "What the hell happened to you guys!"

While Sephiroth carried Rose Angel in his arms, she smiled, her eyes weakly open, and spoke, "Got a little too carried away with my fight..." Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, "This is the reason why I asked for me to come along. You never know what kind of dangers lie ahead..." He then looked at Trunks, "Especially with men like him."

Rose Angel chuckled, "He didn't beat me down..." She then brought out two capsules from each of her hands, "We were beaten down by these two."

As she gave the capsules to Duo, she told him, "When you're done putting Trunks in the Care Center, give these two to Reeve and tell him not to bring these two out." Duo grabbed the capsules and put them in his pocket, nodding: 

"Right. But first, let's get you two patched up."

Rose Angel simply nodded before slowly passing out, her energy and body completly drained from all the fighting...

********************************************

Inside the hospital for Pokemon known as the Pokemon Center, Seif sat in the seats, waiting to hear of the condition of the Chikorita he tried to capture. All the words Rose spoke to him were still fresh in his mind. Was it really any different at all of what he was doing?

He felt guilty about it now, and could only hope that he could make it up to this Chikorita somehow.

Seif then heard a familiar "Healing" jingle that's heard in all Pokemon Centers. He saw the pink haired girl known as Nurse Joy come out with a Chansey with a nurse maid hat, holding a tray with Chikorita on the top, resting. Seif then asked, "Is he...?"

Nurse Joy gave a smile and replied, "This Chikorita is perfectly fine now. He was just your typical battle damage from a Pokemon fight and nothing else. He just needs to rest for a while before he can be used in a Pokemon battle."

Seif nodded, and yet still had a depressed look on his face. Nurse Joy couldn't help but ask with concern, "What's wrong Seif?"

He looked back at Nurse Joy. Ever since he was part of SnS and trained under the Pokemon Trainer classes, he saw Nurse Joy on many occasions, whether to heal his Pokemon or even buy items inside the Center's shop. She had a knack for remembering every last Trainer that would stop by, but there was something about Seif that made her remember him more. Maybe it was his mysterious past, or maybe it was because he always complimented how cool of a Pokemon Chansey was.

Nonetheless, the two did know each other pretty well, which was enough for Seif to feel comfortable to explain, "I dunno Joy... I feel bad after the Pokemon battle I had with this Chikorita."

"Well what do you mean?"

"I tried capturing him in a herd, and... I seperated him from his herd."

"I see..." Joy replied back, "You didn't think much of Chikorita's own situation and how it would feel being seperated, did you?"

Seif sighed and shook his head. Joy, however, smiled and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry too much about it, Seif. I'm sure in time, Chikorita will open up to you, just so as long as you're willing to show your dedication towards making him happy."

"But..." His eyes looked down once again, "I seperated him from his family. That's a pretty big gap to fix..."

Joy kept her smile as she continued, "Any gap can be fixed, Seif. Especially when it comes to Alters and Pokemon." She then looked up towards a mural which showed what looked to be a War Greymon fighting against a Charizard, "It's been said that Pokemon have been rivals with Digimon for many, many years, as far back as the record books with our world states. And the only reason why they are rivals with one another is because Pokemon themselves are jealous that Digimon are the Chosen Partners of Entra. Because of this, every Pokemon, no matter how meanincing or rebelious, wishes to have a partner of their own, because if they don't, they find themselves a disgrace to their own kind."

Seif quickly gave a deadpanned look to Nurse Joy, "Are you sure you aren't just telling me a fake story so I can feel better about my situation?"

Joy quickly replied, waving her hands and smiling, "No no, it's the honest to goodness truth! Really!"

At that moment, however, Chikorita's eyes began to open slowly. Joy looked at Chikorita, "Oh look, he's coming to!"

However, as soon as he woke up, he looked around in a panic, left and right. Seif tried to talk to him, "Chikorita, I-"

Chikorita's red eyes looked at Seif and showed that he was still extremly angry as to what occured, giving a huge slash with his leaf which forced Seif to go back. Chikorita then ran off, with Seif shouting, "HEY WAIT!" and followed suit. Nurse Joy and Chansey looked as the two raced off, but Chansey poked Joy and gave a smile and a nod. Joy nodded as well, "Yeah... I'm sure it'll work out between them too."

********************************************

Seif continued to run down the hall, going through options on his Key Tool, "Let's see... Pokemon languages... set to... Chikorita. There!" As they stepped outside, he then shouted out, "Chikorita! Wait!"

Chikorita quickly stopped and looked back at the Alter teen. He brought out his vines and spoke out in a voice that Seif could understand thanks to the Key Tool's Pokemon Voice Translate feature, "Stay back, Alter!"

Seif backed away and replied back, "Take it easy, Chiko..."

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY!" Chikorita exclaimed, "YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

"I KNOW that!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I wanted you as my partner, but I wasn't thinking about YOUR situation! I'm sorry!"

"SORRY'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT! I want to go back to my family!"

"I don't know where they would be!" Seif exclaimed right back, "Honestly, Chiko, if I could bring you to them again, I would, but I don't know where we could start looking!"

Chikorita's eyes started to shake a bit. It was clear the poor Pokemon was feeling depressed as is, "Mom..." The grass Pokemon then lowered his vines and retracted them back to his neck, going down to the pavement and having tears starting to form at it's eyes.

The Pokemon's eyes dripped down the tears as it stayed on the ground. As it looked up to see the person that seperated him from his family, however, Seif couldn't help but have a tear come from his eye. The grass pokemon couldn't help but ask, "Why are YOU crying, Alter?"

Seif didn't respond to this and merely brought out his hands in an open position, closing his eyes, which initially confused Chikorita.

"If you want to vent your frustrations on me... do it. It's the only thing I can offer to you to compensate for what I did..."

Chikorita stayed confused, but as his tears continued to flow, he couldn't help but yell out and started to tackle Seif, slashing his face a few times with his razor leaf and slapping it as well with his vine wipes. He headbutted, tackled, did everything he could to this Alter, and the boy continued to show the pain he was going through with all of this. The whole series of attacks must of gone for a minute before Rose, whom was nearby, woke up to hear all the action and drove up to them on the street, "Chikorita, what are you-!"

"Don't stop him, Rose!", Seif spoke out, as the Pokemon continued to attack him.

To him, this was his punishment.

And the punishment did go on for some time, the stream of attacks continuing on and on... until about 3 minutes later, when Chikorita's actions started to get slower. After giving one last powerful vine whip, the poor Pokemon laid on the ground once more, with Seif falling on his knees, his hair covering his eyes and breathing heavily from the brutal attack.

"Seif, why did you let him do that!" Rose exclaimed. Seif couldn't even respond as he walked over to Chikorita, whom barely opened his eyes. Seif then kneeled down, with the grass Pokemon barely able to see his brown eyes.

Those brown eyes that showed compassion... concern...

And as Chikorita fainted from all of the attacks, Seif decided to grab the Pokemon into his arms, put him inside his car's passenger seat and walk up to his car and drive away.

He did not speak a single word after that incident occured. His injuries meant nothing to him, because to him, that was his punishment...

*********************************************

"Kitsune, hand me the desanitizer."

"Is it on the left or right shelf?"

"It should be on the right shelf."

Rose Angel's vision was hazy as she started to wake up, seeing herself in a white wall'd room, laying down on a hospital bed. She felt the majority of her injuries were now just small bruises. As she looked around, she saw a black haired girl with a blue shirt and blue jeans, wearing a white nurse cap, with another guy with blonde hair and a black and blue lined long sleeved shirt and black pants.

The girl noticed Rose Angel's open eyes and smiled, "Hello there, sleeping beauty."

Rose Angel brought out a smirk, "Playing the role of a nurse again, huh Junsei?"

Junsei shrugged her shoulder, "Can't help it if Kenshin isn't that entertaining back at home. That and when I hear a friend needs help, especially when said friend has no Bishounen who know the first thing about medical related things with Alters... well, what can I say?"

"Here it is, Junsei!"

Kitsune quickly tossed a hand de-sanitizer bottle, with Junsei grabbing it, thanking her partner. She placed it on the nearby table and put a bit in her hands, rubbing them. As she did, she commented, "So your bishies told me what happened. Going to the Dragon Ball Z Universe, fighting the two androids and rescuing Trunks. Kinda reckless, huh RA?"

Rose Angel chuckled, "Well... maybe a little..." She then asked "Where is he anyway?"

"He's in his own room now. Apparently he got over his injuries quicker than you."

"How long was I out?"

Kitsune responded to this inquiry, "For about 8 hours now."

Rose Angel sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." The blonde haired teen spoke out as he walked towards Rose Angel, "The Dragon Ball Z Universe is an insane place. Even experienced fighters in SnS tend to have a problem defending themselves against the foes in that world. You should be happy you made it back the way you did."

Rose Angel's eyes looked to the side in dissapointment, "Yeah, except I had to use the Capsule Shot to contain both Android 17 and 18."

She quickly disregarded her regrets as she forced herself up slowly, which prompted Junsei to speak out, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I gotta check up on Trunks."

"But you've been out for some time! You need your rest!"

Rose Angel forced herself up, seeing that she was with a brand new green shirt and blue jeans, but her jacket nowhere to be seen, "I'll get my rest once I make sure Trunks is alright." She then slowly walked towards the doors and looked at the two, nodding, "Thanks for your help, guys." As she walked out of the room, Junsei chuckled a bit as she looked at Kitsune, "So do you think we should've told her that you're the newest member of Corolect?"

Kitsune gave a similar smirk, "We'll leave it as a surprise for later."

********************************************

His eyes kept looking at the ceiling. Long and hard. It was all he did ever since he regained consience and fully healed from his wounds. Trunks couldn't think about doing anything else, and even if he did, he noticed the silver haired man with a large trenchcoat was next to his door some time ago. He couldn't even walk out if he wanted, nor explore his surroundings. So that man kept telling him, along with something about new captures being kept in their rooms or in some sort of dungeon.

So his eyes just kept staring... and staring...

The door unlocked, which caused his blue eyes to look at the door. When the door opened up, he saw the same cat girl he saw out in that battlefield, without her black jacket.

"Trunks, sweety... are you ok?"

Was he ok?

Why was she even asking that question? Of course he wasn't ok.

"I'm fine." he lied, looking at the ceiling once more.

"You know..." She began, walking towards him, "I told Sephiroth you're free to walk around the hallway."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave my room since I'm 'The New One'."

"Normally you wouldn't be allowed to..." The girl replied back, "... but you don't even have the Corolect Ring everyone else around here does. I was going to put it on you, but..." Her eyes lingered, "... I... don't feel it's right. Not after everything you've been through."

He looked at the girl for a while. All of these men were her prisoners, captured by her, and yet she spares him from this ring that claims a person. He didn't know if he should be grateful or not, but one thing was for certain; He wasn't 'Captured' like that man was claiming he was. As he got up, Rose Angel questioned, "Where are you going?"

He stopped as he looked at the girl, "You said I'm allowed to walk around. So I'm getting out of here."

"Y... you can't."

He showed a bit of confusion, "Why not?"

She looked at him for a while before she sighed, "Because... you're not in your world anymore."

His eyes slightly widened, but as he kept thinking, he eventually gave a slight smirk, his attitude changing now that he understood he was no longer a prisoner, "Heh, not too surprised. That portal you took me through didn't look normal. And you certainly don't look normal either."

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a perfect human body for you."

He slightly blushed, "T... that's not what I meant...!"

Rose Angel giggled a bit, feeling a bit mischevious. She then continued, "In all seriousness, though, even though I should have you officially as one of my captures... maybe we can go around this thing just this one time."

"What do you mean?"

She placed both of her hands behind her back as she paced around, "Wellllll... normally, I don't allow any of my bishounen to leave back to their worlds, especially once they have my Corolect Ring around their finger. Most of them come from places like yours; In an apocolyptic world, after their done with their missions, not having any other purpose, etc etc etc, you know how all that jazz goes. BUT! Since you did work so hard to save your world, and... well, thanks to my efforts, I guess I kinda did help save it... I figured you might want to check on your dear ol' mum or something. But..."

Rose Angel couldn't help what she was about to say next. She felt like she was going back to her SnS days again...

"... we could always use someone like you here. You know... as a bodyguard for me. It's the least you could do for me after I saved your world, ya know? And our world... Entra... it's a lot more peaceful! Not much fighting or anything goes on around here!" She then remarked, "But it's up to you! I mean... I would normally CATCH you but..." She then sighed, feeling like her emotions were going to mix up her words. She then brought out a ring that looked similar to the Corolect Ring. However, as she placed the ring in Trunks' hand, she explains, "Look. We Corolect Collectors are given blank rings before we engrave them with our marks. I figure no one's going to pay attention to the fact that your ring doesn't have a code mark on it as long as you don't show it off."

He looked at the ring, examining it, and seeing that it didn't, in fact, have no such markings on it. As he brought out his finger and grabbed the ring, however, he looked at the girl and asked, "Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

She put both of her hands in her pocket as she looked down, "Well... cause... you know... I kinda, sorta DID see how miserable you looked... and I kinda, sorta DID see how sad you were after that fight... and... um..."

She felt like she wanted to tell him how she felt about his situation. How she felt horrible for what occured to him. How she wanted to make an exception and have him be the only Bishounen to have freedom in her entire crew. But...

"Look, I'm just doing this because I want to, ok? Don't question it!"

Yeah, she couldn't let her wisecrack attitude go away in this place.

He smiled at her in response to this. He could tell that her words were getting jumbled up for obvious reasons, and even he had to admit that... he was getting obvious feelings for her too. But just like how she couldn't admit to her feelings, he couldn't admit such immediate feelings either. Maybe it was because she saved him. Maybe it was because she made an exception to him as part of this whole crew...

He placed the ring on his finger and asked, "Is there any way I can contact my mom back in this world?"

Rose Angel looked at Trunks curiously, "I... I'm sure there has to be."

"See if we can." He replied back as he opened the door, "And I guess you can come with me and explain where am I to begin with."

She smiled and nodded, and as she followed him, one thing was for certain to her.

She DID in fact do the right thing.

It took several hours before the grass Pokemon woke up after his very stressful evening. As his red eyes opened, he felt himself resting on a very comfortable basket filled with cushions on a red carpet floor in a dimly lit room thanks to the sunrise from the window behind him. He looked around his surroundings to see a room with a bed right next to him, several bookshelves filled with various books and figures in them and a small monitor on a table.

It looked like a pretty normal room, but as he never saw such a thing before, he was initially confused in his surroundings. The basket he laid down in was unlike any spot he ever rested on before. As he got up, he felt his hooves touch the red carpet.

This fuzzy carpet felt weird.

This whole enviroment in question was beyond what he was use to.

"HEY!"

Chikorita got startled as soon as he heard the voice from above. He looked up to see the same orange creature that was looking over him while he was being rescued.

"Don't scare me like that!" Chikorita exclaimed, "I don't even know where I am..."

"Well, you're in Seif's room." Patamon said with a smile, "He took you in here after you two had your fight. He still felt guilty about everything that went down, so he got you a comfortable basket to rest in and is even making you a good breakfast. He should be in the kitchen right now, actually."

Chikorita had no real response to this. This Alter, the one whom took him away from his family, was doing all of these things for him to make up for his mistake. Why?

He looked at the Digimon closely. He knew that Digimon were obediant to their masters. But why?

"Can I ask you something?" Chikorita asked. Patamon nodded, "Sure."

"What is it about Alters that make you Digimon so obediant towards them?"

Patamon looked up towards the white ceiling for a while in thought. "Well... to be honest, I wouldn't call myself 'Obediant' with Seif."

"What do you mean?"

Patamon's blue eyes looked at Chikorita's, "Me and Seif didn't start off as partners. When we first met, we just happened to find ourselves in this world at the same time. We worked together to find out where we were at, and though I was initially hesistant to accept his help, I found out that when we worked together, we really did make a good team."

Chikorita looked to the side, "The hesistant part sounds a lot like me." Then he looked at Patamon, "But why would you be hesistant towards him? Digimon are known to be the best partners for Alters."

"I didn't even know who I was when I first found myself in this world." Patamon replied back, "Even now, I don't know for sure what's my purpose here. I was scared too. Scared of the unknown. But Seif proved to me after a while that he is a really kind hearted person. He may make some really stupid mistakes and grind your nerves, but he's the kind of Alter that'll stand up for anyone that needs help. That's what I realized, and that's why we're partners now."

As Chikorita looked down once again, he couldn't help but wonder if he could give this "Seif" a chance. Chikorita knew very well that he couldn't just go and look for his family now; He knew that they would only graze the outskirts of cities every once in a while, and from there, they'd go into seclusion in the deepest parts of the forests, unknown to any Alter.

He then recalled his mom always telling him something. That someday, he may be captured by Alters as well. But if he ever did...

_"Have faith."_

Why did she tell him that? His whole herd was always trying to avoid Alters to begin with. So why?

He recalled asking her that same question. Her answer was a bit... comforting.

_"There are Alters with pure of heart, and then there are Alters with the blackest of hearts. Instead of trying to find pure of hearts ourselves, we choose to avoid the risk of being discovering by the blackest of hearts by avoiding all Alters. But if we are ever captured, it's up to us to only hope that we are caught by the purest. This is why we can only have faith; That we will be destined to be partners of one who is pure of heart."_

His first impression of this Alter was that he truly did have the blackest of hearts. Why else would someone like him capture a Pokemon and take them away from their own family? But as he kept thinking, he did recall seeing how this teenager showed emotions of regret from his actions. He took him to a facility to treat him for his injuries. He shed a tear of remorse for him. He sacraficed his own body so Chikorita could lash his rage at him.

Was he really that bad of a person?

The door to the room swung open as the black haired teen stepped in, with a plate of food on top of 2 small trays in each of his hands.

"Morning Seif!" Patamon expressed with a smile. Seif smiled back at his partner, "Morning Patamon." He then brought one of the plates filled with eggs and bacon on the plate and placed the tray on top of the bed, "Your favorite as always." Patamon seemed happy as always as he waved his arms in excitement, shouting "Yay!" in the process.

Seif then kneeled down next to Chikorita, who showed a cautious expression. Seif noticed this, but tried to keep his spirits high as he put the tray next to the grass Pokemon, "I decided to throw in a bit of everything on the plate. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, sausage and the likes, but I also did some research on what Pokemon in the wild like to eat, so I got some Oran Berries in there too." He smiled as he finished, "Just let me know which you like the best and I'll prepare it for you every morning, unless you want something else, ok?"

Chikorita kept staring at Seif for a while before he looked at the plate. He couldn't deny it all smelled good. But it was the first time he'd ever eat such things; After all, he was use to eating berries. And yet this guy went ahead and got some Oran Berries too. And they looked so ripe.

"I'm still sorry for what I did, by the way."

The grass pokemon's eyes looked up towards Seif, whom looked a bit depressed, "I know what I did was wrong. But after all of this today, if you still want to leave-"

"I'll give you a chance."

Seif was a bit surprised as Chikorita's eyes looked down, "I can't keep beating up on you when I can see you're trying to make up for what you did. Mom always did tell me that if we're ever captured, all we can do is have faith that we'll be with a trainer with a pure heart." Chikorita eyed the breakfast a bit, then for the first time, cracked a smile as he looked at Seif, "And considering your actions, I suppose maybe you are actually pure of heart. So let's see how things work out."

Seif couldn't help but shed a fear tears of happiness, "Thank you, Chikorita." He was hoping that he could make amends with this Pokemon in due times, but the sheer fact that he would be open about this is what made his day.

"Call me Chiko."

Seif gave a slight confused look to the Pokemon as Chikorita chuckled and shook his head, "Did you honestly forget what you kept calling me when you were chasing me down and trying to talk to me back at that clinic?"

"N...No." Seif responded back, "I just... I figured I just call you Chiko for short instead of Chikorita. Because it's easier to say and... kinda like how my nickname is..."

"What's your full name?"

"Seifer. But my friends call me Seif."

Chikorita nodded, "Alright then... Seif. Just call me Chiko. And like you, only my friends are allowed to call me that." He brought out his vine, which gave Seif a mild startled expression. But as he looked at it, he realized Chiko wanted him to shake it, like a handshake. So Seif grabbed it and they both shook hand to vine.

It was the beginning of a great partnership between this Alter and this Pokemon. And despite not being caught in a Poke Ball, it was honestly something Seif could care less about. To him, not putting Chiko in a Poke Ball and allowing him to have a sense of freedom was the best thing he could do for the Pokemon.

And in that sense, he DID in fact do the right thing.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
